


Echoes

by DarkShade



Series: The Real World [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: With his memories removed once more, Rip Hunter is living his life and raising his son completely unaware of time travel, the Waverider, Gideon or the Legends.But even with no memories of his past, Rip Hunter is still the one person who knows the Waverider best. And is the only one who can save his former team - if he agrees to remember when the price may be his son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Real World which will explain why Rip is where he is and why he did what he did.  
> However, this may take some time as there was never meant to be a sequel to Real World, there was never meant to be more than one chapter originally.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

_It was quiet on the Waverider._

_Almost two months had passed since they had faced off against Mallus. Just less since Constantine had interrupted their vacation in Aruba and put them to work chasing the things that had escaped with the Time Demon._

_Except Constantine was away doing something, which even when he explained it to them made absolutely no sense, so the team were relaxing and catching up on a few things they had to do._

_“Captain Lance,” Gideon spoke up, “Director Sharpe has advised she is coming on board with a request.”_

_Sara smiled to herself, quickly checking her reflection, before turning when she heard the portal open seeing Ava walk on to the bridge._

_“Hi,” Sara greeted her, “Social call?”_

_“Afraid not,” Ava replied, “I’m here for some assistance from Gideon.”_

_Sara stared at her bemused, “Gideon?”_

_“What can I do for you, Director?” the AI asked._

_A slight grimace covered Sara’s face at Gideon’s tone. It was as pleasant as always but there was an underlying edge to it that Sara had heard a lot in the past few months._

_“We have detected an alert recently which appears, according to former Director Hunter’s notes, to be connected to the Time Masters,” Ava explained, “Considering that the only one who knows anything about them anymore is Gideon I was hoping you and the team would come with me to investigate.”_

_“We’re not busy at the mo…” she stopped as she heard a portal open beside them._

_Sara and Ava stared stunned as the doorway opened on it’s side before a body was expelled from it. They winced at the sound of the body thumping onto the deck especially at the loud pop which was followed by a cry of pain._

_Sara found her voice first as they stared at the man lying there, “Rip?”_

_Pain reverberated throughout his entire body when he was spat out the portal and slammed into solid ground, the noise from his shoulder horribly familiar. His head felt light and he was slightly disorientated as he tried to work out what had happened._

_“Rip?” Sara’s astonished voice came from above him._

_Rolling onto his back Rip looked up sighing in relief when he saw the two women standing staring at him, “I’m guessing we won.”_

_They nodded in unison both looking a little amazed._

_“How long has it been?” Rip asked._

_“About two months,” Sara replied, giving him an amused look, “Do you need help to get up?”_

_“Give me a minute,” Rip told her._

_“You have dislocated your shoulder, Captain Hunter,” Gideon’s welcome voice came._

_Rip nodded slightly pain in his voice, “I am very aware of that fact, Gideon.”_

_“That now makes sixteen,” she stated, making him chuckle._

_“Actually, it’s eighteen,” Rip replied still staring up at the ceiling, “You missed two.”_

_Her silence spoke volumes of disapproval._

_“Gideon?” Rip called after a few moments._

_“Please report to the medical bay,” she stated with finality in her voice._

_Taking a long deep breath Rip forced himself to roll onto his knees and get to his feet holding his injured arm to his chest._

_“I’ll be in the medical bay,” he told the two women standing watching him both looking a little bemused._

_Sara nodded, “Sure. After you’ve been checked out we have something that we need your help for.”_

_“That may take a while,” he replied a fond smile on his face, “I’d suggest getting some dinner while you wait.”_

_Heading through the corridors Rip sighed in relief he had made it home. Once he was sure he was alone Rip called, “Gideon, are you alright?”_

_“I thought you were dead, Rip,” she replied, making him smile that she was still using his name._

_Stopping briefly Rip rested his hand on the bulkhead, “I’m sorry I scared you. In all honesty I wasn’t sure my escape plan would work. Activating the courier at the same time was extremely risky.”_

_“Yes, it was,” Gideon agreed, “But it worked, Rip.”_

_Rip chuckled starting to walk again, “Not completely. I was aiming for the medical bay.”_

_“At least you found the ship,” Gideon replied._

_Stopping again he leaned back against the wall, resting his head back and closing his eyes, “I am sorry, Gideon. About absolutely everything. I have missed you for so long.”_

_“I have missed you too,” she said softly, “Captain Hunter.”_

_He smiled at the title._

_“Are you staying this time, Rip?” Gideon asked him, a tinge of fear in her voice._

_“I promise you, Gideon,” he said softly, “I promise that I will stay with you from now on.”_

_There were a few more moments of silence before she spoke again, “Please report to the medical bay so I can fix your arm and ensure that you were not affected in any permanent fashion from your latest misadventure.”_

_“Rip,” Ray’s voice greeted him when Rip walked through the door, “I didn’t believe it when Sara called down to tell us you were back.”_

_“As good as it is to see you,” Rip said softly, “I need to let Gideon fix my shoulder before she gets even more annoyed with me than she currently is.”_

_Ray nodded, “Sure.”_

_“Can you help me?” Rip asked knowing there was no point in trying to get his coat off himself, “My shoulder isn’t co-operating.”_

_“It’s just dislocated,” Mick’s voice suddenly came from behind him before two hands grabbed his arm snapping his shoulder back into place._

_Rip gasped before turning and managing to force out, “Thank you, Mr Rory.”_

_Mick slapped his shoulder making him wince in pain again before leaving the room. Rip slipped his coat and jacket off sliding onto the chair while Ray helpfully attached the cuff to his wrist._

_“I will probably be here for a while,” Rip told the other man, “I have a feeling Gideon is going to spend a lot of time testing everything after my supposed death.”_

_“Definitely,” Gideon advised._

*********************************************

“Hi, Detective West,” Jonas beamed up at the man when he and Rip entered the bullpen at CCPD.

West smiled back, “Hello again, Jonas. Are you here to see Katrina?”

Jonas nodded, “We’re going for dinner. It’s my birthday.”

“Happy Birthday,” West grinned at him, “What age are you then? Ten?” Jonas shook his head, “Fifteen?” Jonas shook his head again and West cried, “I know twenty-six.”

A giggle came from the boy, “I’m five.”

West chuckled at the pride that filled the little boy’s voice but didn’t get a chance to say anything as Jonas spotted Katrina and ran over to her. She caught him lifting the little boy into her arms for a hug.

Rip watched his son with a smile. Jonas was extremely excited about his birthday dinner with Ali and Katrina. He’d talked about it all day so was buzzing with enthusiasm by the time they’d arrived to pick Katrina up.

“So, five huh,” West noted from Rip’s side, “How are you doing with that?”

Chuckling Rip shrugged, “Amazed and a little stunned. It seems like only yesterday he was a baby.”

“I remember that feeling,” West replied.

Smiling Rip called to Katrina and Jonas, “Are you two ready to go? Ali is waiting for us.”

“Let’s go,” Katrina said passing Jonas to Rip, “Night, Detective.”

West gave them a wave as they left the building. Rip smiled at the way Jonas waved back before he started chattering away to Katrina about what they’d done all day.

 

“I can’t believe our little boy is five,” Ali sighed wistfully as they sat watching Jonas playing in the ball pit.

Rip chuckled, “Yeah, I know.”

Even a few months ago if either of them had called Jonas ‘theirs’ he would have become defensive, but he couldn’t these days. The two women were his closest friends and had basically become Jonas’ aunts.

“I was talking to Bobby yesterday,” Ali started.

“No,” Rip shook his head, “No blind dates, Ali.”

Ali looked at him innocently, “He was simply telling me...”

“I don’t care,” Rip cut her off, “I’m sure whoever he knows is lovely but no blind dates.”

She frowned, “You need to get out a little and have some fun.”

“I have fun,” he defended himself, “I enjoy spending time with you two and the group I’ve been forced to become a part of recently.”

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, “Most of whom are couples.”

Rip shrugged, “What’s your point?”

“Fine,” Ali held her hands up in defeat, “I will not try to find a nice woman for you to spend time with who could possibly be someone you like.”

Reaching out Rip squeezed her hand, “Ali, I was married for over ten years. Meeting someone isn’t important to me. I’m fine raising my son and spending time with the friends you’ve introduced me to. I’m actually content at the moment.”

“Okay, I will not try to set you up,” she promised, “But you and Jonas are joining us on Saturday.”

“Yes,” Rip nodded before adding, “Mostly because I know how many people will pester me if we don’t.”

 

“I had lots of fun tonight, Daddy,” Jonas said as he climbed into bed wearing a new pair of pyjamas with the Flash on them.

Rip smiled, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I loved all my presents,” Jonas told him.

“That’s good,” Rip murmured gently smoothing his little boy’s hair.

Jonas caught his hand, “Will you sing Mummy’s song to me?”

“Okay,” Rip smiled, he sat on the bed pulling his son into his arms and began to sing rocking gently until Jonas fell asleep. Settling the little boy under his covers Rip gently kissed his forehead before leaving him to sleep. Returning to the living room he took the mug of tea waiting for him before sitting on the couch with the girls.

“Is he asleep?” Ali asked.

Rip nodded, “It took less time than I thought it would.”

“Why were you singing ‘When You Wish Upon A Star’?” Katrina asked, wincing when Ali smacked her arm.

He gave a slight shrug before explaining, “It was Miranda’s favourite song. She used to sing it when Jonas kicked during the night and amazingly it would settle him. I would sing it to him as a baby when he couldn’t sleep. He likes to hear it sometimes.”

“You’ve never told us what happened,” Ali said gently.

Taking a long drink Rip was silent for several minutes before finally saying, “It wasn’t that long after Jonas was born. I was holding him while we discussed names and just as we decided on calling him Jonas she...” he sighed sadly, “She stopped in the middle of a sentence and just slumped against the pillows then she was gone,” Rip gave a slight smile when Ali wrapped her arms around his leaning against his shoulder, “She would have loved you two.”

Katrina squeezed his hand, “I’m sure we would have loved her too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Wow,” Rip murmured as the car drew up in front of the large house they were spending the afternoon at, “I think your description of ‘a little Beach House’ was underselling this place a little.”

“Well my mom has some interesting friends,” Ali chuckled.

They all climbed out the car, Ali and Katrina got everything out the trunk while Rip released Jonas from his car-seat. He picked up Gideon’s carrier smiling when she barked at him before he took Jonas’ hand following the girls into the house.

“You made it,” Maggie cried happily hurrying over to them throwing her arms around her daughter.

Ali hugged her mother, “Of course we did, Mom.”

“And it’s good to see you back on two legs, Katrina,” Maggie said hugging her also.

Katrina grinned, “Tell me about it. I am so glad to be back at work finally.”

Letting her go Maggie then turned to the Rip and Jonas, “I’m glad you came, Michael. And I am especially happy to see you Jonas.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Rip said while Jonas bounced over for a hug.

Maggie squeezed his arm motioning them towards the patio doors, “Everyone is outside by the pool.”

 

Rip finished rubbing sun-cream into his son’s pale skin while Jonas bounced impatiently wanting to get into the water. The sun was beating down on them and Gideon had found a spot beneath one of the tables in the shade to curl up in. 

“And done,” Rip smiled.

“Bobby,” Jonas yelled at the man in the pool, “I’m ready to swim.”

Bobby grinned and held out his arms, “Come on then. Jump in.”

“Jonas...” Rip started, wincing at the way his son flung himself at the man in the water, relief filling him that Bobby caught the little boy easily.

“He’s fine,” the woman sitting beside him said, “My brother won’t let anything happen to him.”

Rip sighed, “I know, Fran. I’m just...”

She reached out and patted his shoulder, “Overprotective, overbearing, anxious, stop me when I hit the one you think works best for you.”

“Why did I let Ali and Katrina introduce me to you people?” Rip demanded trying to stop his amused smile.

Fran held up her glass toasting him, “Because you never have as much fun as you do when with us.”

Unable to feign annoyance anymore Rip chuckled, “Very true.”

Fran patted his shoulder when she stood to go and refresh her drink, stopping to talk to one of the others sitting around the pool.

Not long after his stint in hospital Katrina decided it was time to introduce him and Jonas to their wider circle of friends. It was something they’d talked about a few times but other than Maggie they’d held off until they were sure Rip would be comfortable meeting their friends.

Jonas loved every single one of them, mostly because there were no other kids within the group, so they all doted on him. Rip liked the group as he didn’t feel like the odd one out, something he usually did when amongst other people. He had instantly been accepted to be one of them with no special treatment as the ‘new guy’. They joked with and teased him the same as they did everyone else. Rip on the other hand gave as good as he got finding people he could argue and debate with and who he could laugh with.

There were nine in the core group, not including Rip and Jonas with Ali and Katrina the centre. There was Ali’s mother Maggie long with Ali’s best friend from University, Fran and her husband Miles, Fran’s brother Bobby and his boyfriend Hal then Katrina’s best friend from school Sam and his wife, Kelly. There were others who joined every so often, but they were the main group.

 

“Daddy, I’m thirsty,” Jonas appeared at his side, water dripping off him in big drops.

Rip grabbed the towel poncho that was sitting at his side sliding it onto his son to dry him as best he could before putting the sandals on Jonas.

“Hey, Jonas,” Ali appeared beside them, “I’m going to get something to drink myself. Coming?”

She gave Rip a quick smile before taking Jonas hand and leading him towards the kitchen. A groan from his side made Rip turn to find Bobby dropping into the lounger.

“Okay over there?” Rip asked amused.

Bobby shook his head, “How do you do it? How do you keep up with him? I spent twenty minutes in the pool with the kid and I need a sleep.”

“A lot of practice,” Rip shrugged.

“If we could bottle the energy he’s got we could run the city,” the other man sighed.

Rip chuckled, “Very true but I wouldn’t have him any other way.”

Bobby took a long drink of the soda he’d left sitting there, “Hal’s been talking about how much he likes kids, that he wants a load of them. Remind me next time we meet up to have him spend ten minutes chasing Jonas and he’ll forget about it.”

“Where is Hal?” Rip asked, “I thought he was coming.”

Bobby grimaced, “He went to visit his mother. I’m not welcome.”

“Oh?” Rip frowned.

“His last boyfriend was a doctor,” Bobby shook his head, “She had her heart set on him as a son-in-law. A t-shirt maker isn’t as good.”

Rip shook his head at the way Bobby described his own thriving exclusive clothing company as t-shirt maker, “Well, considering the bright orange thing with parrots you were wearing today I can see that.”

“You just have no taste,” Bobby shot back at him, “I would move to another seat in protest…”

“But you’re too tired?”

Bobby nodded dropping his head back with a groan making Rip laugh again.

*********************************************

“No, I don’t want it.”

Rip frowned when he walked into the kitchen and heard his son shouting at Maggie.

“Jonas…” Maggie started.

“You’re mean,” he cried at the woman standing there.

“Jonas, that’s enough,” Rip stated sharply walking over to them.

“I don’t want it,” Jonas pouted, arms folded stubbornly across his chest.

“It’s alright, Maggie,” Rip said, “I’ll deal with this.”

The older woman smiled and patted his shoulder before leaving them alone. Crouching down Rip motioned his son towards him, slowly dragging his feet Jonas walked towards him the pout even more pronounced.

“What have I told you about being rude?” Rip asked his son sternly.

“I don’t like it,” Jonas replied.

Rip looked at the plate with the apple Maggie had been offering the boy to eat, “Since when? You’ve always liked apples.” Silence answered him, but Rip caught the look Jonas made towards the table, “And you’re not getting chocolate before we’ve had dinner.”

“Don’t want it,” Jonas mumbled petulantly.

The scowl that touched his son’s face made Rip frown back at him, “Alright, you are tired. Time for a nap.”

“No!!”

Scooping up Jonas before he could escape Rip carried him out to the pool again and sat on the couch, tucking the little boy against him tightly. Jonas squirmed trying to get away fighting his fatigue but, as Rip rocked him, the little boy became heavy falling asleep quickly cuddled up to his father.

 

Ali looked over to where Michael sat with Jonas resting against him fast asleep. She glanced to her side when Katrina joined her to study their friend as he talked with Kelly and Sam looking completely relaxed.

“I told you letting him meet the others would be good for Michael,” Ali told her girlfriend.

Katrina rolled her eyes, “I know, I know. You’re always right.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Ali said, “You’re still worried about him, aren’t you?”

“It’s been less than a month since he was in hospital,” Katrina reminded her, “I keep worrying he’ll relapse. He didn’t tell us how bad he was feeling last time.”

“Which is why we brought him into the group,” Ali replied, “To make sure he doesn’t end up in that state again. Besides he has let us take Jonas a lot more than he did.”

Katrina shrugged, “I know but it has only been a few weeks. I just want to make sure we never get called to the hospital again.”

Ali rested her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder, “If we look out for him then he won’t.”

 

Jonas was still sleeping when Bobby and Sam decided to start the barbecue giving Rip the excuse to watch them. 

And join in the mocking.

“You know you could put Jonas in one of the bedrooms,” Kelly reminded him.

Rip shook his head, “It’s okay. I like holding him when he sleeps. I won’t get to do it for much longer he’s growing so fast. Besides I wouldn’t want him to wake up in a strange room and not know where I am.”

“That makes sense,” Kelly smiled.

Suddenly a loud bang above them made everyone stop. Looking up into the sky Rip stared along with the others as what appeared to be a spaceship careered through the few clouds leaving a trail of black smoke in its wake.

Hugging his son closer Rip felt a shiver run down his spine as he followed the vessel until it disappeared from view.

*********************************************

Cisco breathed a sigh of relief that the ship had somehow landed in the carpark without destroying anything. They’d never used their powers quite in that way before, but it was the only plan they were able to come up with in the seconds they had.

Now he was staring at the Waverider, trying to get someone to answer him but so far there had been only silence.

“Anything?” Joe asked, appearing at his side worry radiating from him.

Cisco sighed shaking his head, “There’s no reply to any radio call and Gideon isn’t responding on any of the frequencies we have for her. Not even the emergency one.”

“That is not good,” Joe grimaced, “Can you get into the ship?”

Cisco frowned slightly, “Yes and no. I can’t get it open from out here, but I could open a breach,” he sighed, “Joe, we have no idea what is in there.”

Joe took a breath, “Wally was with them, Cisco.”

A grimace covered the younger man’s face which changed quickly to resolve. Taking a breath, he turned back to the ship and started working again. 

 

Smoke filled the room Cisco opened the breach into, he let out a breath thankful he had thought to wear the gasmask. Moving slowly through the ship he found a control panel and managed to access the command to start the fans to clear the smoke.

He stared at the mess before him. The ship looked as though it was barely holding together as panels were hanging off with exposed wiring everywhere. Cisco started up to the bridge, wincing finding that it was almost completely destroyed. 

Picking his way through the debris to the console that housed Gideon’s systems Cisco closed his eyes in despair, there was no way he could fix this.

He was smart, but this was way beyond his knowledge and skills.

Without Gideon they had no way to find out what had happened to the Legends. They needed help. 

They needed someone who knew the ship and Gideon’s systems.


	3. Chapter 3

_“You would think almost dying I would get a holiday or at least a day off,” Rip noted to Gideon as he headed up to the bridge to meet the others after the three hours she’d spent putting him through every test there was. How on earth he could have been exposed to chicken pox in the bloody time stream was beyond him, but Rip allowed her to do the tests without complaint because it was what she needed to do._

_“When have you ever wanted one before?” Gideon sniped slightly._

_Rip frowned, “Again, I am sorry I scared you. Are you going to forgive me any time soon?”_

_There was a pause before she replied, “I am considering it.”_

_He smiled resting his hand against the wall for a moment. Reaching the bridge Rip took a quick breath, centring himself before seeing them all together again and taking his place on the team._

_Whether they liked it or not, he was staying because he wouldn’t leave Gideon again. Part of him did want to see them argue and refuse to accept him because Rip really wanted to see Gideon’s response._

_“I was beginning to wonder where you were,” Sara noted when he walked onto the bridge._

_Rip shrugged, “I did warn you it would take some time.”_

_“Three hours?” Sara demanded._

_“Gideon was being thorough in her medical exam,” Rip noted before adding, “Although the pregnancy test was a bit pointless.”_

_“You can never be too careful,” Gideon replied, “Especially after all you experienced.”_

_Sara bit her lip forcing herself to keep a straight face, “Alright, Ava…Director Sharpe contacted me, over three hours ago, about a signal that has been received she believes may be related to the Time Masters.”_

_The air in his lungs froze for a moment at those words, Rip forced himself to keep breathing._

_“Do we know what the signal is?” Nate asked._

_“From the data Director Sharpe has provided for me it is unclear,” Gideon spoke up._

_Rip mused for a moment, “Gideon, show me the signal?”_

_“Of course, Captain Hunter,” she replied bringing up the details on the screen on front of him._

_Rip caught the frown on Sara’s face when Gideon gave him his title. She would just have to get used to it once more because those two words meant that Gideon was keeping him._

_After studying the information for several minutes Rip moved to the pilot’s seat._

_“Rip, what are you doing?” Sara demanded._

_Turning to her he shrugged, “Charting a course. That is what you wanted to do, isn’t it? Find out where this is coming from.”_

_Rolling her eyes Sara motioned him to continue, “Alright, everyone grab a seat. It’s your show, Rip.”_

_Sliding into the Captain’s chair, his chair on his ship Rip could feel Gideon’s pleasure at having him in his place once more. That gentle vibration through the controls that only happened when she was in a good mood with him. He wondered briefly if Sara ever felt the differences when sitting here, if she ever felt Gideon’s touch before dismissing that thought and focussing on flying the Waverider._

_It was a small lab orbiting a dead planet, but Rip knew instantly that it was a Time Master installation. Forget the readings he was seeing Rip could practically sense it in his veins._

_“Captain Hunter?” Gideon asked after he stared at the screen for several moments._

_Rip let out a long breath, “I’m fine.”_

_“No readings coming from it,” Sara noted from his side, “We’ve been receiving an automated signal. It seems to have been sending it out for years.”_

_“Why has it taken so long for us to hear it?” Ava mused._

_Rip glanced round at her, “Dynamics of time travel. We will need to use to the Jumpship to get to the lab. I would suggest Sara, Ava and Ray come with me.”_

_Without letting anyone argue he slid out the seat and started through the ship knowing they’d follow him._

_“Captain?” Gideon asked softly when he reached the Jumpship._

_Rip took a deep breath, “I can do this, Gideon.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_He nodded taking the pilots seat on the small vessel, “But after this, we’re having a week off. I know of a few shows and concerts I think we would enjoy.”_

_“That sounds wonderful, Rip,” she told him, “The others are coming.”_

_Turning he saw Sara, Ava and Ray entering the small ship, taking their seats quickly. With a deep breath Rip started the Jumpship’s engines and started them over to the small lab._

_Sara frowned when they entered the lab. It was dark with red emergency lighting, equipment and furniture scattered across the floor._

_“Give me a minute,” Ray said from the panel beside the door, “I should be able to get some lights on.”_

_She nodded glancing over to where Rip was standing looking grim. She was still utterly amazed to see him alive but there he was. Once this was finished then they had a serious discussion coming regarding the team and the Waverider but, considering Gideon’s reaction to him so far, Sara had a feeling she had little choice in Rip’s return to both._

_Sara blinked when the lights suddenly came on grimacing seeing that it was even a worse mess than she had first thought._

_“They left in a hurry,” Ava noted, gingerly lifting a mug that had something growing in it._

_“We destroyed the Time Masters,” Rip said softly, “They would have run.”_

_Grimacing Sara moved further into the room spotting a door hidden across the other side, “I wonder what’s in here?” she mused moving closer, finding a key pad that looked like nothing she’d ever seen before._

_“I’m almost into the system,” Ray called suddenly from the nearby console, “I’ll see if I can access the other room.”_

_“Give Gideon access to the labs systems,” Rip told him, “You work on the files and let her do the rest.”_

_Ray nodded, “And done.”_

_“Thank you, Dr Palmer,” Gideon spoke up, “I have decoded the door panel. You can access the other room.”_

_Sara moved to join Ava as did Rip, she looked back when she heard Ray’s exclamation of ‘Uh oh,’ and sighed._

_“Be careful,” Sara told them before she headed back over to where Ray was sitting, “What have you found?”_

_Ray looked up at her, “Listen to this. Throughout the testing process every result has been in the highest percentages, this is more than likely due to the pedigree of the subject.”_

_“Subject?” Sara demanded, “What subject?”_

_“Give me a second,” Ray murmured as he opened another file, he turned to Sara eyes wide._

_She started to the other room, “Rip!!!” running in she found him and Ava standing staring into a small cryogenic pod._

_Rip slowly turned, his eyes wide and his face pale, he was taking quick breaths barely holding on. Sara joined them seeing the little boy in the pod looking as though he was simply fast asleep._

_She turned back to Rip, “Is that…”_

_He nodded before breathing, “Jonas.”_

*********************************************

Swearing came from nearby when Cisco walked through the Waverider towards the bridge. It had been three days since it had appeared in the skies of Central City with no crew, no working AI and no information on what the hell had happened.

“I’m guessing you’re having about as much luck as I did?” Cisco called to the man buried inside the bulkhead.

Sliding out Jax looked up at his friend, “What gave it away?”

Offering his hand Cisco helped Jax to his feet.

“You know I spent a couple of years working on every system of this ship,” Jax said, “I can fix a lot but this, it will take me years before I could get Gideon back on line, if I can. The damage to every system is extensive.”

Cisco grimaced, “We need to find out what happened to the team.”

“What about you?” Jax asked, “No ‘vibes’?”

Shaking his head Cisco grimaced, “I’ve had absolutely nothing.”

Jax sat in the only non-broken seat leaning back folding his arms across his chest in defeat, “Two days I’ve only got the lights in the engine room working. We need someone who knows the Waverider better than I do,” he sighed sadly, “Hell, we need Rip.”

“Yeah,” Cisco murmured.

Jax shook his head, “I learned a lot about this ship but there were times he could just stand for a moment and listen, then walk to the exact spot that needed fixed.”

“Wow.”

“Gideon was glitching one day,” Jax chuckled as he reminisced, “I tried for hours to fix her, did everything I knew but couldn’t stop the glitch. When Rip came back from the mission he took five minutes to fix it. Five minutes!! When I asked how he managed it Rip simply shrugged and told me that sometimes Gideon would just tell me what she needed if I listened.”

Cisco chuckled.

Jax let out a sigh, “He would be horrified to see the ship like this, horrified that Gideon was down and possibly unsalvageable. It’s probably a good thing he’s gone.”

“Yeah,” Cisco sighed.

 

“Are you insane?” Harry demanded.

“It’s possible,” Cisco conceded continuing before Harry could say anything else, “Jax knows that ship, he spent ages fixing and studying it, but he can’t fix Gideon this time. If we’re going to find the Legends, including Wally, we need Gideon. The only person who has the knowledge, who has the skill to get her back online is here.”

Harry frowned, “Living a life with no idea who he used to be.”

“But he still has the skills,” Cisco reminded him.

Taking a deep breath Harry shook his head, “You want to put Rip Hunter on that ship to fix it, so he can fix an AI much more advanced than anything in this time hoping he doesn’t get suspicious and that his memories don’t start to resurface?”

Cisco gave a slight shrug, “Kind of.”

Harry sighed.

“Look I know this is a bad idea,” Cisco told him, “But I have a plan…kind of.”

Harry stared at him, waiting for more information on the plan.

“We talk to Tina,” Cisco explained, “Have her give Rip a ‘special project’ to work on. We create an entrance to the ship and make sure he only has access to what we want him to see.”

Harry mused over this, “What about when he gets Gideon working?”

“The moment she comes back online that we get him out of here,” Cisco replied, “I know it’s a risk, but we have no other choice if we’re going to save the Legends.”

Letting out a long sigh Harry nodded, “This is such a bad idea but you’re right, we have nothing else.”

“Then I better call Tina.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure about this?” Rip asked Maggie as they stood in the kitchen while she made his son dinner, “Jonas can be a handful.”

Maggie smiled at him, “Michael, I am perfectly capable of watching him and, trust me, Ali was just as much of a handful.”

After a moment he nodded, “Okay, but if you need me at all…”

“I have your number,” she soothed quickly adding before he could say anything else, “Jonas is a wonderful little boy and we will have lots of fun tonight. You don’t need to worry, I promise.”

Rip let out a long sigh, “Okay.”

“Go and say goodnight to your boy,” Maggie told him.

Heading back into the living room Rip smiled to see Jonas playing ‘Snap’ with Katrina. He laughed when Jonas slammed his hand on the table cheering at his win.

“Hey,” Rip crouched down opening his arms for a hug, smiling when Jonas ran into them, “Now, I am going to be out with Katrina tonight so Maggie will be looking after you.”

“I know, Daddy,” Jonas told him with a long-suffering air.

Rip chucked, “I want you to be on your best behaviour and eat all your dinner.”

“I will,” Jonas promised.

“Good because I think if you do Maggie might have brought a treat for you,” Rip teased, smiling at the way Jonas grinned even more, “Be good, I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy,” Jonas hugged him tightly again.

 

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Katrina said as they stepped inside the ballroom for the Police Charity Ball they were attending, “I really didn’t want to come alone.”

Rip smiled at her, “Of course.”

“It was just so typical that Ali’s training course was shifted to this week,” Katrina sighed, “We actually met at one of these events.”

“Eyes meeting across a crowded room?” Rip asked with a smile.

Katrina winced, “More like me throwing red wine all over her cream dress.”

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Rip gave Katrina a quick hug, “I will do my best to be an adequate substitute.”

She looked at him with a fond smile, “You are more than adequate. Come on, let’s find our table.”

Threading their way through the crowd, Katrina greeted a few people until they found the seats they were allocated to.

“Officer Avery,” a familiar voice came making them turn to see Detective West walking towards them with a woman Rip didn’t recognise.

“Detective West,” Katrina greeted him before smiling at the woman, “Cecile, it’s so nice to see you.”

West turned to Rip, “Miss Kingsley, you’ve changed quite a bit.”

Rip chuckled, “It’s nice to see you too, Detective West.”

West smiled slightly, his eyes staring intently at Rip for several seconds more than Rip was comfortable with.

The woman with the Detective cleared her throat, “Hi.”

“Sorry,” West apologised to his date, “Michael Hunter, this is Cecile Horton. Our Assistant District Attorney and the beautiful mother of my new daughter.”

Rip stood and offered his hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you and congratulations.”

Cecile beamed the smile of a proud new mother as she took her seat, “So, what do you do Michael?”

 

Joe watched Cecile while she chatted away with Hunter being her usual sweet and charming self. She was happy to have a night out while Jenna was being watched by Iris and Barry. Although it had taken them some time to persuade Cecile to leave her baby girl, even with them. Thankfully she had finally agreed, and they’d made it out the house.

In all honesty Joe really didn’t want to be here tonight, not with Wally missing but Cisco had persuaded him it was necessary to continue as if everything was normal. When they brought Hunter onto the ship there had to be no pressure on him which could possibly precipitate his memories returning.

Music starting brought Joe back to the room and he was stunned to realise he’d managed to miss the boring speeches. 

“Sorry, Cecile,” Katrina said, “But I need to steal Michael. I promised Ali I would make him dance.”

Joe laughed at the way Hunter rolled his eyes at Katrina, surprised he didn’t protest, instead just taking her hand and allowing her to pull him onto the floor.

“So, that’s our former time traveller?” Cecile noted, coming to his side as they watched Hunter spin Katrina around the floor, a smile on his face as the friends laughed with one another.

Joe nodded, smiling when she slid her arms through his, “That’s him.”

“He seems to be a really nice guy,” she told him.

“He is,” Joe rested his head against hers.

Cecile smiled slightly, “We were chatting about his son. He is so proud of his little boy, it’s very sweet.”

Joe sighed, “We agreed to hide him, to give him a safe place to raise his son. I feel like we’re betraying that trust by tricking him into fixing the ship.”

Cecile turned him to look at her, “If we’re to get Wally back then we need Michael to fix the Waverider. Cisco is smart and, if he believes they can pull this off, then I believe him.”

Sighing Joe rested his head against hers, “You might need to be optimistic for both of us.”

“I can do that,” she kissed him, “Now, you promised me a dance tonight.”

Taking her hand Joe tugged Cecile to her feet, spinning her round before leading her onto the dancefloor.

*********************************************

_“Rip?” Sara’s voice came through the haze, “Rip?”_

_Forcing himself to look away from the child before him, Rip turned to her, “Yes?”_

_“Are you okay?” she rested her hand on his arm._

_He nodded._

_Sara gently squeezed his arm, “Ray is looking through the files just now. I thought you might want to have a look at what he’s found.”_

_Rip grimaced hesitating._

_“I’ll stay here with him,” Sara promised, “I won’t leave Jonas alone.”_

_Taking one more look at the little boy, Rip turned and walked out the room. Grabbing one of the chairs that was lying on the floor, he righted it before sitting beside Ray._

_“Gideon, please download all the information from the lab,” Rip called._

_“Of course, Captain,” she replied before asking, “Captain…”_

_“I’m fine, Gideon,” Rip told her, “Once we’ve got this sorted I’ll take that week off.” Taking a deep breath Rip glanced at the information in front of him again, “Mr Rory, can you go through this with Gideon.”_

_“Hold on,” Nate’s voice came, “Why are you asking Mick to look at this? Wouldn’t Zari or me be a better idea?”_

_Rip grimaced, “Because Mr Rory has intimate knowledge of the Time Masters which neither you nor Miss Tomaz do.”_

_“I’ve got it,” Mick growled, “What am I looking for?”_

_Wincing Rip replied, “I’m not quite sure but I think you will know when you see it.”_

_“Typical.”_

_With that sorted Rip took a deep breath turning to Ray, waiting for the other man to show him what he’d found._

_“Are you sure you want to look at this, Rip?” Ray asked concern in his voice._

_Rip shook his head, “No, but I need to.”_

_With a frown Ray tapped the command and opened the file he’d been reviewing. Rip scanned the information. Rip closed his eyes cursing his eidetic memory because he knew that for as long as he lived he would never forget the phrase ‘pedigree of the subject’. Rip would never forget the people who had raised him, who he had pledged his life to, who he had believed in so deeply had treated his child in this way._

_The pedigree of the subject, the child he and Miranda had produced, the finest the Time Masters had moulded. It made horrible sense that they would want to keep the product of all their work even when sending Savage to murder the boy._

_They were making the perfect Time Master._

_Sara watched Rip leave the room before she turned back to the child unconscious in the pod. In all the time they tried to save them, Sara had only had a fleeting glimpse of Miranda and Jonas in the holo-message Rip had played on a loop. Looking down at the little boy Sara could see a great deal of his father in the small sweet face. Glancing up she saw Ava was looking at the boy confused._

_“What?” she asked the other woman._

_“I’m not sure where to start,” Ava told her, “Actually I do, who is he?”_

_Sara turned to the little boy lying there, “That’s Rip’s son.”_

_“His what?”_

_Confusion filled her, “You do know why Rip brought the team together, right?”_

_“He recruited you all to stop Vandal Savage,” Ava replied with a decisive nod._

_Shaking her head Sara sighed, “Of course, why he would actually tell someone the full truth? Vandal Savage murdered Rip’s wife and son. That was why Rip wanted to stop the psychopath. It was completely personal. We stopped Vandal Savage, but we weren’t able to save Miranda and Jonas.”_

_Ava frowned, her perception of the man who had ‘recruited’ her to the Time Bureau shifting once more, “Then if Jonas died, how is he here?”_

_“I wish I knew,” Sara told her, “Hopefully the files will tell us that.”_

_“Gideon,” Rip’s voice came just before he walked back into the room, “Is it safe?”_

_There was a slight pause before Gideon replied, “Yes, Captain. You can release Jonas from the cryogenic pod. I have the medical bay waiting for him.”_

_Rip took a shaky breath turning to Sara, “The files have been uploaded to Gideon, Ray is in the Jumpship. Can you get it ready to go? I want to get Jonas to the Waverider as fast as possible.”_

_Sara nodded, “We’ll be ready to go.”_

_Rip watched the two women leave him alone in the small room with the child he never thought he would see again. Losing Jonas had broken part of him and for so many years he’d felt the absence of joy taken when his little boy had been murdered. Murdered on the orders of the people Rip believed in._

_Now he had another chance to be the father he should have been._

_“Captain,” Gideon’s voice came, “You can remove Jonas from the cryogenic pod.”_

_“I know,” he breathed, “I just need a minute before I do.”_

_“Captain…”_

_“They cloned my son,” Rip whispered, tears filling his eyes, “They had him killed then violated his body to make a copy. A copy they were going to programme to follow them without question.”_

_He wanted to scream, wanted to hit something, wanted to drink as much as he could to forget but before he could do anything Gideon’s voice came again._

_“You stopped them,” she reminded him, “And you have a chance to raise your son once more. Captain, to hell with the Time Masters.”_

_Allowing a smile to touch his lips Rip deactivated the pod, when it opened he gently lifted his little boy into his arms hugging him close, before heading back to the Jumpship as fast as possible._

_To hell with the Time Masters._


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s wrong?” Rip asked his son when the boy wouldn’t leave his side as they entered the playroom early Monday morning.

“Why do I have to go to day-care?” Jonas pouted, “Why can’t I stay with you?”

Couching down so he was able to look into his son’s eyes Rip rested a hand on his cheek, “Because I have to work.”

Jonas pouted even more, “I don’t want you to work.”

“I don’t want to work either,” Rip told him, “I would much rather spend the day with you but,” he stopped the little boy demanding that they do so, “I can’t.”

“Why?” Jonas whined making Rip sigh.

Rip opened his arms, “Come here,” when Jonas stepped forward Rip hugged him tightly, “I’m sorry I can’t spend all the time with you that I want to but I need to work so that we can have nice things and go to fun places. It’s what grown-ups have to do.”

Jonas buried into Rip’s shoulder, “No.”

Sighing Rip gently rubbed his son’s back. He’d known it was going to be one of those days from the moment they got up that morning, “Jonas, I have to go to work now.”

“No,” the little boy cried again clinging to Rip’s neck.

Shaking his head Rip spotted Miss King walking over to them.

“Jonas,” the young woman said, “We have some new books, would you like to read one?”

Shaking his head Jonas clung tighter to Rip who grimaced.

“Okay,” he said sternly peeling his son’s arms off him, “I have to go to work now. I will be here for lunch the same as always.”

Miss King caught the boy by his shoulders when Rip put him down, nodding to Rip to go when he heard Jonas’ breath begin to hitch. Guilt rippled through him that Jonas was so upset but he knew there was nothing he could do.

It was days like this he hated being a single-parent, days like this he wished for Miranda.

 

Stepping into his lab Rip was surprised to find his boss waiting for him.

“Dr McGee?” he asked surprised and worried.

“Morning, Dr Hunter,” she greeted him, “I was beginning to wonder if you were joining me.”

Rip winced, it would be today he was late, “Jonas was not happy about going to day-care this morning. Is there anything wrong?”

“No,” she smiled at him, patting his arm, “But I do have a project I want you to pick up for me.”

Interest piqued Rip nodded, “What is it?”

“It’s a top-secret project to repair technology that is unlike anything we have here. Due to the nature of it I can’t tell you much more. One thing is that what I need you to work on is not at Mercury Labs,” McGee told him, “I’m afraid this may disrupt your normal lunch plans with your son but there is a time limit on this work.”

Rip grimaced but nodded, “Of course. If you can give me ten minutes I need to make alternate arrangements for Jonas and lunch.”

McGee looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, “Give them permission to let me take him and I will bring him to you for lunch today. You can reorder everything from tomorrow.”

A small smile touched Rip’s lips, “That would be extremely helpful.”

“You make the arrangements for that while we’re on our way,” Tina told him before motioning him out the lab.

 

Rip stared in amazement at what was before him. He’d never seen anything like this before except…there was a familiarity to the technology. 

“As I said, I can’t give you too much information on where this came from,” McGee said from his side, “The team who have been working on this are having trouble trying to make repairs in order to get into the computer and they asked me for my best engineer to have a look. I instantly thought of you.”

“That’s unfair,” Rip noted as he continued to study the system before him, “Now you’ve challenged me I have to fix it.”

She chuckled, “I’ll remember that’s how to motivate you for the future.”

Rip glanced round at her and smiled amused.

“Okay,” McGee said, “I will leave you to work. You can give me an update at lunch.”

Already back to the puzzle in front of him and Rip didn’t even notice her leave.

 

Tina smiled to herself when Michael began to work barely acknowledging her leave him alone. Walking through the corridor the Star Lab team had put up to hide where they were she found Cisco waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp.

“Well?” the young man asked worriedly.

“He is fascinated,” Tina assured him, “But I saw nothing to suggest that he recognised anything.”

Cisco nodded, several times, his head bouncing up and down like a bobble-headed doll, “Good. That’s good.”

She reached out and patted his shoulder, “This will work. Now, I must get back to the lab. I promised I would bring Jonas here for lunch.”

“There’s a good café around the corner,” Cisco told her, “I’d recommend it, especially for a kid.”

Giving him a smile Tina headed back to her car. This had started well, she just hoped that it continued to go the way they planned.

*********************************************

_Rip concentrated on taking slow deep breaths while he carefully rested Jonas onto the medical chair, sliding the cuff onto the small arm. He gently stroked his son’s hair before stepping back allowing Gideon to scan him._

_“Rip,” Sara said softly from behind him, “Mick has something.”_

_Slowly turning he spotted Mick standing with Ava just outside the doors, Sara touched his arm encouraging him to move from the bedside._

_“You’re going to be a few feet away,” Sara assured, “And Gideon is watching over him.”_

_Reluctantly Rip stepped out of the medical bay and into the corridor._

_“What did you find?” he asked Mick, trying to keep his voice steady._

_“You were right,” Mick stated, “The Time Pigs were trying to create the perfect soldier. They made a copy, gave him the memories they wanted him to have and after you were removed would have set him loose.”_

_“But he’s still a child?” Sara noted, “He’s barely four, if he even is that.”_

_Mick shrugged, “We blew them up.”_

_“That makes sense,” Rip breathed continuing with distaste and barely contained rage in his voice, “With the Time Masters destroyed those running the lab would have ran, abandoned their experiment.”_

_Silence filled the corridor for a moment before Ava spoke up, “I’ve looked at the technology used, and it is completely different to the cloning technology we’re already aware of. The memory transfer is something beyond what we have as well.”_

_Horror filled Rip at the realisation of what Ava wanted to do and he frowned, “No.”_

_Sara grimaced at Rip’s response to the thought of studying the technology, she knew that tone and knew this was not going to end well._

_“This is something that needs to be studied,” Ava noted._

_Rip frowned, “And I said no.”_

_“I don’t need your permission,” she reminded him before adding a little snidely, “Besides it’s just a clone, right?”_

_Fury filled Rip’s eyes, “If you even try to touch my son then trust me, Miss Sharpe, number thirteen will be required.”_

_“Okay,” Sara stepped in between them resting a hand on Ava’s arm while Mick caught Rip’s shoulder, “Enough.”_

_“Captain Hunter,” Gideon spoke up, “Jonas will waken soon.”_

_Without another word Rip spun and stalked away heading into the medical bay, Mick nodded to Sara and followed him._

_“Not your finest moment,” Sara noted to her girlfriend._

_Ava pushed a hand through her hair, “He’s being unreasonable.”_

_“This is his son,” Sara said softly, “You can’t blame him, Ava. Getting Jonas back means everything to Rip.”_

_“I do understand that, Sara,” Ava walked into the room near then and sat in the nearest chair, “But the technology responsible for creating the boy is something we need to be able to understand. This is bigger than Rip.”_

_Sara nodded, “I know but just give him some time with Jonas. He’s probably in shock right now. This is why he brought the team together in the first place.”_

_Ava sighed before she nodded in agreement, “A few days and then I’m taking everything back to the Bureau for study.”_

_Rip stepped into the medical bay feeling that ripple of amazement go through him again to see his baby boy laying on the bed. He was barely four years old again, but Rip didn’t care because it was still Jonas and Rip would do better this time to protect him._

_“Master Hunter is completely healthy,” Gideon told him before he could ask, “He will regain consciousness momentarily.”_

_“Thank you, Gideon,” Rip said, an affectionate smile on his face before he was distracted by the small moan from the bed, “Jonas,” he called gently, “Hey, little man. Time to wake up.”_

_“Daddy?” the confused voice preceded the bright blue eyes open and a big grin appeared on the child’s face, “Daddy!!”_

_Rip pulled Jonas up and into his arms hugging him tightly tears slipping from his eyes that Jonas was back with him while the boy squeezed him back. Wiping his eyes quickly, Rip pulled back and looked at his son, “Oh I missed you.”_

_“I missed you too, Daddy,” the little boy grinned._

_Rip couldn’t stop his smile at the joy flowing through him to have his son back._

_“Who is that?” Jonas whispered suddenly, pointing over to the door._

_Turning Rip saw Mick Rory standing watching them, Rip was almost sure he saw a small smile on the other man’s face._

_“That is my…friend,” Rip explained, “His name is Mick. Can you sit for a moment while I talk to him?”_

_Jonas nodded._

_Setting him back on the chair, Rip smiled when Gideon started playing a cartoon on the screen to keep Jonas amused._

_“They’re not going to let this go,” Mick noted the moment Rip joined him, “No one can have this technology or information ever again.”_

_“I know,” Rip sighed, “We need to destroy the lab, wipe all the information then I have to take Jonas and get as far away as I can.”_

_Mick frowned, “They won’t just let you go. As long as they know you’re out there with him they’ll look for you.”_

_“I…” Rip hesitated for a moment, he glanced over at Jonas before looking up for Gideon, “I think I know of a way, but I’ll need your help. Both of you.”_

_Mick nodded._

_“What do you need, Captain?” Gideon asked instantly._

_“Gideon, has Ava contacted the Bureau at all since I got back?” he asked._

_“No, Captain Hunter,” Gideon replied._

_“Then everyone who knows I survived is on this ship,” Rip said softly, “We need to change that.”_

_Mick grimaced, “What’s your plan?”_

_“We remove the memory of my survival and what we found in the lab from everyone,” Rip told him, “And then…then we remove my memories of ever being Rip Hunter.”_


	6. Chapter 6

_Mick carried the unconscious Sara into the brig and placed her on the floor next to Ray. He stepped out and the doors slid shut sealing the Legends along with Sharpe in where they had to remain until Rip was gone._

_“Gideon,” Mick called, “That’s them all.”_

_“I have activated the field to ensure they remain unconscious,” Gideon replied, “Otherwise the gas would wear off in three hours.”_

_Mick nodded asking as he left the brig, “Have you heard back from Ramon?”_

_“He has advised he is willing to help and is in the process of finding them accommodation as well as employment for Captain Hunter,” Gideon advised, “Once we have completed the removal of Captain Hunter’s memories then he will be waiting to take over.”_

_“Good,” Mick said, he reached the medical bay where Jonas was sleeping once more. Gideon had already fixed his memories, which hadn’t been that complex due to his age and the memories Time Masters had already given him._

_Rip glanced over when Mick returned, “Are the crew safe?”_

_“In the brig and unconscious,” Mick replied with a nod._

_“When you’ve dropped me off at Star Labs put them back where Gideon tells you. They will think they got to the lab and it exploded. They’ll have no memory of me surviving my encounter with Mallus or anything we discovered within the lab.”_

_“Are you sure about this?” Mick demanded._

_“This is the only way to protect my son,” Rip reminded him, “And to ensure that no one ever gets their hands on the Time Master technology. We both know the danger of letting that loose again. The damage it could do in the wrong hands. If I have to live my life in one time 2018 is as good as any.”_

_Mick nodded, “Ramon is waiting for you but not in 2018.”_

_“When then?” Rip asked confused._

_“We decided to send you back to the year before,” Gideon explained, “Mr Rory thought that it would be safer to place you in a time when another version of you was still in play so to speak.”_

_Rip nodded in agreement, “I didn’t think of that.”_

_“That’s why I was in charge of that bit,” Mick reminded him with a smirk._

_“I’ve recorded a message for myself in case my memories start to return. What we’re doing is experimental so it’s possible,” Rip explained when Mick gave him a confused frown, “Give it along with the items I’ve pulled together for myself and Jonas to Mr Ramon.”_

_They stood in silence for several minutes before Mick asked, “Are you ready?”_

_Taking a deep breath Rip looked around the medical bay for a moment his eyes settling on his little boy. Rip gently stroked his son’s hair for a moment before he offered his hand to the man standing watching._

_“Thank you for helping me, Mick,” Rip said sincerely, “I will forget and never be able to repay you but thank you.”_

_Mick took the offered hand clapping him on the shoulder, “Look after that kid and we’re even.”_

_Rip smiled slightly taking his place on the chair, he slid the cuff onto his wrist before he nodded to Mick._

_Mick hit the button, “Goodbye, Captain Hunter.”_

_Rip opened his eyes surprised to find he was on the bridge. He frowned confused, this wasn’t right._

_“Captain,” the gentle voice came from behind him and Rip understood._

_Turning he smiled to see Gideon in her human form standing waiting for him in the parlour. Without hesitation Rip closed the gap between them and wrapped her in his arms._

_“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I know I promised to stay with you. I’m sorry I’m breaking that promise.”_

_“No,” Gideon told him, “Captain, do not dare be sorry for choosing to protect your son. Jonas is more important than anything.”_

_“I know he is but that doesn’t stop me wanting to stay with you,” Rip breathed sadly._

_Pulling back from him Gideon gently stroked his cheek, “I thought I’d lost you, I thought that you were gone for good. Having you back, Rip even for this short time and knowing that you are safe is all I need.”_

_Rip dropped his head, “I want to stay with you, Gideon. You have no idea how much I missed you all the years I was creating the Bureau. And then asking you to go with the Legends, when I know they don’t treat you properly…”_

_“It’s alright,” she soothed, “I know you were only doing what you thought was right, Rip. You knew the danger Mallus posed to the entirety of time, you did what you had to when no one would listen to you. I understand.”_

_Rip let out a sigh resting his head against hers, “You have always been the best part of me, the one who kept me steady when I lost my way.”_

_“Just as you have always been the best part of me, Rip,” Gideon replied, “Treating me as more than an information source. Caring about what I thought and how I felt. Making me a part of your family with Miranda and Jonas.”_

_Rip smiled sadly, “I am going to miss you.”_

_“You will not remember me,” Gideon said softly._

_“Part of me will,” Rip murmured back, “I know that a part of me will always be connected to you and will always miss you.”_

_They stood in one another’s arms holding on for a few final moments before Gideon whispered, “Are you ready, Captain?”_

_Taking a deep breath Rip nodded._

_“Close your eyes,” Gideon told him, “When you waken you will be with Jonas in your new life.”_

_Hugging her one last time Rip gently brushed his lips to hers before he closed his eyes. He felt Gideon’s hands pull him down to her and a gentle kiss on his forehead._

_Opening his eyes Rip looked around his bedroom in his new apartment in Central City a little confused, turning he saw Jonas fast asleep beside him. It had been quite late when they’d made it to their new home so Rip had just put Jonas into his bed, he’d fix the boy’s bed tomorrow. Making sure his son was covered Rip closed his eyes again and went back to sleep._

*********************************************

“It’s fascinating,” Rip noted to Katrina as they walked with Gideon through the park, “The technology is like nothing I’ve ever seen before but…”

“But?” she asked.

Rip grinned, “It’s almost instinctual working with it. I seem to know exactly where everything is.”

“So you’re suddenly psychic,” Katrina teased him.

Rip laughed, “It’s more like deja-vu. To be honest if Dr McGee hadn’t reminded me I needed to collect Jonas I would still be there.”

Katrina raised an eyebrow worriedly.

“I didn’t forget him,” Rip defended himself, “I was just so comfortable working on whatever it is that I lost track of time.”

She chuckled patting his shoulder, “So, what are you wanting from us that you didn’t want to talk about in front of Jonas?”

Rip sighed, “What I’m working on just now is something I have to try to fix as soon as possible but it might take me some time to finish. I can’t expect someone to bring him to meet me for lunch each day. I’m also going to have to work late until I finish the project.”

“So?”

“So, I was hoping you and Ali could help me,” he said with a hopeful look, “I know it’s a lot to ask…I know that…well…”

Katrina stopped him before he rambled on anymore, “Of course we will. I’ve told you many times now, Michael that we’re happy to help you with Jonas whenever you need us. We’re family now, remember?”

He gave a quick smile wrapping an arm around Katrina giving her a quick one-armed hug before they began walking again.

“I don’t know what I would do without you two,” Rip told her sincerely.

Squeezing his arm Katrina smiled, “Flounder helplessly.”

 

Frustration filled Rip when the power didn’t come on. He had been so sure that he had made the connections correctly. 

“Damn,” he snapped, slamming his hand against the wall.

“I don’t know what it did to you,” a voice made him turn, “But I think it’s sorry.”

Rip sighed seeing the woman standing behind him, “Dr McGee, I didn’t realise you were here.”

“Just checking up on your progress,” she told him motioning the cups in her hand, “And I brought you something to drink.”

Rip smiled, “Then you are more than welcome.”

McGee handed him the cup of tea, “So, I’m guessing things aren’t going as well as we’d hoped.”

“It’s the power,” Rip sighed, “No matter what I do there is never enough power to activate the systems. I need to check whatever is powering this. I know,” he said before she could protest, “Because of the top-secret nature of the project we’re meant to be only working on separate systems but if I am going to get any further on this I need more power.”

McGee sighed, “Alright, I will speak with the people in charge and see what I can do for you.”

“Thank you,” he said, “And now I am going to return to putting circuits back together that won’t work for me.”

 

“No.”

“Cisco.” 

“It’s a completely horrible idea.”

Tina held up her hands to placate him, “I understand that this adds an element of risk to what we’re doing here but if he doesn’t have the power Michael can’t repair Gideon.”

A grimace crossed Cisco’s face, what they were doing was risky as it was but giving Rip access to more of the Waverider would be tempting fate.

“Without Gideon,” Tina continued, “We can’t find the missing people, your friends.”

Cisco let out a long sigh, “Okay. I think if I remove the core from the Time Drive then things should still work and there’s less chance of bringing his memories back or accidentally scattering him through time again.”

She frowned at him, “There are days you should keep your thought processes internal, Cisco.”

He shrugged, “Where’s the fun in that?”

Tina rolled her eyes at him, “Let me know the moment you have it sorted.”

“You know I’m now going to have to make an entrance to the engine room from where he is,” Cisco complained as he headed away leaving Tina to return to where Hunter was working and let him know she’d received permission for him to work on the ‘power source’.

 

Rip grimaced for a moment before picking up the screwdriver and opening the panel in front of him. This would help him finish his work in the other section if he could get what appeared to be an engine working. Unfortunately it was a total mess, if he didn’t know better he would think there had been an explosion in here but that would be impossible.

The hours passed quickly as Rip worked and he let out a cry of relief at his success when the engine began to hum.

Now he had power Rip headed back to the systems he’d originally been brought in to fix. The moment he reached the console he was working on Rip began making the connections with a lot more confidence, now he knew he had power he was sure he could get this working. Finding a file hidden within the system Rip activated it assuming it was a test programme of some kind.

To his surprise the small screen to one side of him came to life and Rip stared in bemusement when his own face appeared on it.

“Hello, Michael,” the man on the screen said softly, “If you’re seeing this then your memories have begun to return to a degree either you’ve contacted the Star Labs team or they’ve had to bring you in for your own safety. I understand how strange and frightening this experience is but it was necessary.”

Rip stared at the screen frozen with shock.

“I know you have a million questions,” the other version of him continued, “I know you want me to tell you everything but I can’t. What I can tell you is that the decision to change your memories, the decision you, well I made was for one reason only. To protect Jonas.”


	7. Chapter 7

Rip stared at the screen in front of him where his own face stared back at him, trying to make sense of everything. 

He knew this place. 

It had felt familiar from the moment he’d stepped inside, the technology felt like it was something he was comfortable with despite the fact he shouldn’t know it.

“Oh no,” the voice coming from behind him made Rip turn to where his boss stood staring at the screen.

“Did you know about this?” Rip demanded coldly, trying desperately to hold himself together.

She held up her hands, “Michael…”

“Did you?” Rip yelled.

Tina sighed before she nodded, and he shook his head angrily.

“I quit,” he snapped stalking out and headed as fast as he could to his car. He headed straight back to the apartment, despite the fact he desperately wanted to buy several bottles of scotch and drink until he blacked out.

His head was pounding, and he bounced around the apartment unable to sit as the message he saw kept going around his brain. 

_I chose to leave everything behind, including someone I cared for a great deal, to keep Jonas safe._

Rip wished he could talk to the man who had made the message, to understand why he would remove his own memories. Surely having his memories would be the best way to protect Jonas from whatever placed him in danger?

His phone rang and Rip grimaced seeing who was calling. Shaking his head, he refused to answer. Tina could call as much as she wanted but right now he couldn’t talk to her.

Checking the time, Rip was relieved that Ali was picking up Jonas tonight and the girls were taking him swimming then for dinner since Rip was supposed to be working late. It would give him some time alone to sort out his head and decide what to do next.

 

Tina frowned when she knocked for the third time with no answer turning to her companions, “He’s not answering.”

Cisco sighed, “Can you blame him?”

“We need his help,” Joe reminded them, “Without him…”

“I know,” Tina replied, “But what are you going to do, break down his door?”

At that Cisco smiled, an idea hitting him.

“You’re not…” Joe started with a frown.

Cisco rolled his eyes, “Of course not but I can open a breach inside the apartment.”

Tina winced, “Is that a good idea?”

“I doubt it,” Cisco shrugged, “If his memories have returned he can possibly kick our asses, but we have no other way to get the Legends back. I tried to pick up where he left off and still can’t get Gideon online. He’s our only shot right now.”

Joe grimaced before nodding, “Alright. Let’s scare the hell out of the poor guy even more than we already have.”

Cisco took a breath and opened a breach directly into the apartment leading them through.

“What the…” Rip yelled grabbing a knife from the counter when the three of them appeared from nowhere in his kitchen.

“Michael,” Tina held her hands up, “I’m sorry about this but we need you to hear us out.”

Rip stared at her, his hand gripping the knife tightly anger and fear in his eyes.

“How many times have I seen that message before today?” Rip asked.

Cisco sighed, “Just once. When you collapsed and ended up in hospital it was because your memories were resurfacing. You came to us and I showed you it.”

“Then I chose to forget again,” Rip demanded, “Didn’t I?”

Cisco nodded.

“So why would I do anything now to put my son in danger?” Rip snarled at him.

Joe stepped forward, “I understand, Michael I do but my son is missing. My boy is in danger and we need what you’ve been working on to be fixed. I am asking for your help to find him.”

Rip slowly released his hold on the knife and placed it back on the counter, “No,” he said softly, walking out of the kitchen to the front door and opened it, “I’m sorry, Detective West. I truly am but I can’t do anything that will put Jonas in danger.”

Cisco frowned, “Rip…”

Joe caught Cisco’s shoulder before he could say anything else and started him out, “I understand.”

 

“What do we do now?” Cisco asked when he breached them back to the lab, “We now have a half-fixed ship and the only person who can actually fully fix it is completely freaked out.”

Joe sighed taking seat, “I don’t know.”

“Michael managed to get a part of the systems working,” Tina reminded them, “He was able to see the message after all. Could Mr Jefferson be able to pick it up from here?”

Cisco mused on this, “It’s possible. No idea how to explain to him how we got it partly fixed though.”

Joe shrugged.

“We don’t,” Tina replied, “Just tell him you managed it and that you can’t tell him how.”

“It’s the best idea we’ve got,” Cisco conceded, he rubbed his hand across his eyes, “Okay, it’s getting late so Joe go home and see your girls. Tina, I will keep you up to date with how things go.”

“And I will let you know if Michael comes into work tomorrow,” Tina replied, resting her hand on the young man’s shoulder, “Get some rest yourself, Cisco.”

When she left the lab Cisco turned to Joe, “I’m sorry. I never should have brought him in to fix the ship. It was a bad idea. Letting him see the engines was even worse.”

Joe shook his head, “You’re trying to save your friends, Cisco. To save Wally for me. No one can blame you for that.”

*********************************************

Jonas threw himself at Rip the moment he opened the door.

“Hey,” Rip greeted his son hugging him tightly, “Did you have fun?”

The little boy nodded with a huge grin on his face, “I went on the slide a lot.”

Rip laughed, “Good,” he kissed the boy’s head putting him down, “Go put your swimming things in the kitchen then your bag in your room.”

Grabbing his backpack Jonas headed to do as he was told while Rip turned to Ali and Katrina, “Thank you for taking him tonight.”

“No problem,” Katrina said, “You know that.”

“How is the top-secret project going?” Ali asked, frowning worriedly at his grimace, “What’s wrong?”

Rip shook his head, “It’s nothing. Just a bad day today.”

“Well if you need anything just let us know,” Ali squeezed his arm.

“Thanks,” he breathed.

Katrina smiled patting his other arm before turning to leave.

“Hey,” Rip stopped them, “You know I appreciate all you do to help me, don’t you?”

The two women nodded.

“Of course we do,” Katrina told him worriedly, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Rip nodded, “I have a slight headache after work today. I just need some sleep.”

Ali stepped forward wrapping an arm around him in a tight hug, Katrina following suit a few seconds later. Rip felt his throat tighten and eyes burn as the two women he had come to love as sisters held him close.

“If you need us,” Katrina said softly when they let him go.

Rip nodded, “I will call.”

 

He wanted to sleep. Rip felt exhausted deep in his bones, but he couldn’t drop off because his mind would not stop. Every word from the video he had watched earlier was burned into his brain and it repeated on a loop every time Rip closed his eyes.

The man on the message wasn’t him, Rip reminded himself, it wasn’t him except he had been at one point and Rip had no idea how to process that. 

Throwing back the covers Rip got out of bed, there was no way he was getting any sleep tonight and it wasn’t like he had a job to go to in the morning since he’d quit. Heading into the kitchen to make some tea Rip stared at his reflection in the window.

“Who are you?” he breathed, “What would make you change your memories?”

Closing his eyes Rip thought back to the message and the words that were haunting him.

_I chose to leave everything behind, including someone I cared for a great deal, to keep Jonas safe._

Heading to his little boy’s bedroom Rip knelt beside Jonas, watching his little boy sleep with his favourite teddy bear held tightly against him as he dreamed good dreams. Resting his hand on his son’s head Rip gently stroked his hair.

Tears pricked at his eyes, how could he do something that could put Jonas in danger? But by not helping he could be dooming Detective West to lose his own son. A part of him, somewhere deep inside knew that pain, knew the ice-cold emptiness that came from having your child die.

Shakily Rip pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’m sorry because I don’t know what to do and I should. I should know what to do.”

“Daddy?” Jonas mumbled.

“Go back to sleep,” Rip whispered.

Jonas frowned slightly, “Why are you crying? Are you hurt, Daddy?”

Wiping his cheeks Rip shook his head, “I just have something in my eye.”

“Do you need a hug?” Jonas asked.

Rip smiled with a soft sigh, “I would love one.”

Opening his arms Jonas gave Rip a tight hug before kissing his cheek, “There you go, Daddy. Do you feel better?”

“Your hugs always make me feel better,” Rip told him, “Now, go back to sleep.”

With a smile Jonas snuggled down again and went back to sleep with a sigh. Rip tucked the little boy in before leaving the room feeling slightly surer of what he had to do.

*********************************************

Jax frowned at the systems before him, “How did you do this?”

Cisco stood with his arms crossed looking as innocent as possible, “Just kept plugging at it.”

“Really?” suspicion filled Jax’s voice, “And you’ve got the power back, as well as part of the back-up systems.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Cisco told him, “I’ve just been working on it since you were here and…I got it up and running.”

Jax continued to stare at him doubtfully but turned back to the systems, “Let me see if I can pickup where you…” he frowned at Cisco before finishing, “Left off.”

Cisco gave a smile and nod before he stepped back letting Jax work while he tapped away on his tablet. He’d managed to remove Rip’s message to himself so Jax wouldn’t stumble across that as well. It had already caused enough problems that they didn’t need anymore.

He felt guilty that they’d brought Rip into fix the Waverider, Cisco also knew that Gideon would probably find some way to flay him for doing so once they got her up and running again.

Hearing a clang, a fizzle then a cry of pain Cisco looked up finding Jax with his hand held under his arm swearing softly.

“Problem?” Cisco asked.

“Yeah,” Jax forced out painfully, “I don’t think I should have done that.”

“You didn’t disconnect the power relays,” a familiar voice came from behind them and Cisco saw Jax’s eyes widen.

“Rip?”

Cisco winced at the astonished look in Jax’s eyes but he didn’t get a chance to say anything as Jax moved towards the other man.

“Rip?” Jax gasped again.

The man in question frowned slightly, “I’m guessing I’m supposed to know who you are but I don’t. And I don’t care. Mr Ramon, I am here to finish what I started so that Detective West can try to save his son and then I am done.”

Jax opened his mouth to speak again but Cisco stopped him.

“Thank you, Michael,” Cisco told him sincerely, “We’ll get out of your way.”

Before Jax could say another word Cisco yanked him out of the room, he looked back at Rip who was gently sliding his hands across the console.

They had a chance to save the others again.


	8. Chapter 8

_Cisco, Joe and Caitlin looked at the unconscious man and child Mick Rory had brought with him._

_“So, this is the guy who persuaded you and Snart to become heroes?” Cisco mused thoughtfully checking the information on the screens before him._

_Mick snorted, “No, he persuaded us to help him kill someone.”_

_Joe choked slightly on the coffee he was drinking while Caitlin kept her eyes on her patients._

_“Okay,” Cisco replied before changing the subject quickly, “I have spoken with Tina McGee at Mercury labs, we’ve worked with her every so often, and she is happy to give Rip a job. There’s even a really good day-care for Jonas.”_

_Mick shrugged._

_“I also managed to find an apartment for them,” Cisco continued, “It’s in a pretty good part of town and everything was moved in today ready for them. All we need to add is the personal items I made and you brought with you.”_

_“Thank you for all of this, Mr Ramon, Detective West, Dr Snow,” Gideon spoke up, “I know Captain Hunter appreciates your help, even if he shall never be able to tell you.”_

_“It’s not a problem, Gideon,” Cisco replied for them._

_“I have some additional information that is for your eyes only,” Gideon told him._

_Cisco glanced at Mick who was standing over the little boy protectively, while Caitlin checked over the health of their two guests._

_“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Cisco told them, he headed to his own lab, “Okay, Gideon. What do you have for me?”_

_Silence answered him for a few seconds before several files appeared on the screen in front of him, “I am downloading information to you which contains possible triggers for Captain Hunter’s memories. I ask that you read them but keep all the information to yourself.”_

_Cisco nodded, “I promise, Gideon.”_

_“I…” Gideon started pausing for a second before continuing, “I also wish to thank you for your help. My primary purpose is Captain Hunter’s protection and as this is all I can do to protect him now then I am very grateful for your help.”_

_“It’s not a problem, Gideon,” Cisco assured her, “And I assure you that I will do everything I can to keep them both safe.”_

_The breach shimmered when it opened in the living room of the comfortable two-bedroom apartment Cisco had found for Rip. Mick looked round approvingly of the place, nodding that it looked like quite a nice place and good for a kid._

_“The main bedroom,” Cisco motioned, “Put him on the bed.”_

_Mick nodded, Rip’s limp body hanging over his shoulder as the larger man carried him into the main bedroom. Cisco turned to Joe who carried the unconscious little boy._

_“I didn’t set up anything other than the bed in the main bedroom,” Cisco explained, “Made it more realistic that they got here late at night.”_

_Joe nodded and followed Mick into the bedroom, Cisco placed the box he was carrying on top of the others sitting there waiting to be unpacked before he stepped back through to Star Labs and picked up the cases with their clothes. Adding the cases to everything waiting to be unpacked Cisco pulled out the wallet with all the ID Rip would need that he’d had made. He also had to remember to send Lyla a bottle of wine for all her help._

_“That’s them,” Mick stated when he and Joe reappeared._

_Cisco nodded, “Breach is still open, I’ve got one last thing to organise.”_

_“I need a beer,” Mick noted as he disappeared through back to Star Labs._

_Joe rolled his eyes before nodding, “I might join him after this.”_

_Cisco chuckled and headed to the main bedroom where the former time traveller and his son both slept. He placed the wallet and passports on the bedside table before gently removing the small inhibitors that was keeping them unconscious as well as completing the updates on their memories._

_“Good luck, Mr Hunter,” Cisco said softly, “Hope I don’t have to see you.”_

_Switching off the light Cisco opened another breach and returned to Star Labs._

*********************************************

“That was Rip,” Jax stated amazement in his eyes and voice while Cisco dragged him out of the ship.

Cisco held up his hands, “I can explain…well I can’t really.”

“That was Rip,” Jax said again, “Who is supposed to be dead. Do the others still think he’s dead, how is he alive and here and have no idea who I am?”

“Stop,” Cisco snapped, “Jax, yes that is Rip Hunter. Yes, he is alive. Yes, the others think he’s still dead and I cannot tell you anything else.”

Frowning Jax shook his head, “You need to tell me something, Cisco.”

Cisco grimaced, “Alright. All you need to know is Rip has no memory of who he used to be and I…we are protecting him.”

“Protecting him?” Jax demanded stunned, “From what?”

“I can’t tell you,” Cisco replied, “Look,” he stopped Jax from saying anything else, “I have told you more than I should have. And we have taken a big chance bringing him onto the ship to fix Gideon to save the others. Once he has her up and running you need to take over, so I can get him out of here. And you cannot tell anyone else about this. Especially not the Legends.”

Annoyance covered the other man’s face, “I don’t like this, Cisco.”

“You don’t have to, Jax. If you want to save your friends, you just have to do it,” Cisco replied sharply before he turned away and walked back into the ship.

 

Rip heard Cisco and the other man talking as they left him alone again. He honestly hadn’t intended to come back here this morning, he’d spent most of the night sitting staring at the blank TV screen trying to work out what he should do. 

Then Jonas got up. 

Rip didn’t even notice his little boy until Jonas climbed onto Rip’s lap to give him a hug because Jonas thought he needed one. The fear of losing his son hit him again, that ice-cold terror deep in the pit of his stomach that made him hold onto Jonas tightly and Rip knew he couldn’t let anyone feel that pain. 

Not if he could help prevent it.

So here he was.

Taking a deep breath Rip looked over the circuitry and systems he’d already had worked on. Pulling out his tools Rip connected his tablet to the system and booted it up hoping that he could finish repairs as fast as possible.

Because once he had then he was leaving this city and getting Jonas as far away as possible from these people and this insanity.

 

“Can I ask how things are going?” Cisco asked softly from behind Rip.

Turning to the younger man Rip frowned, “Slowly.”

“Thank you for coming back,” Cisco said sincerely, “I know that this must seem pretty insane to you, mind you insane is kind of our watchword around here these days.”

Rip took a deep breath, “I am here for one reason only. That is to get this up and running so you can find Detective West’s son. Then I will be out of here.”

Cisco nodded, “I understand. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?”

Rip stared at him for a moment seeing the other man shift uncomfortably under his gaze before he nodded, “Coffee would be good. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Welcome to my world,” Cisco noted, “Since the particle accelerator exploded I get about one full nights sleep every three or four days. If it’s a good week.”

Rip chuckled slightly at that, “I’ll take that coffee and get back to work.”

When Cisco left Rip refocussed on what he was here to do. Despite everything else Rip felt a strange peace settle on him as he worked on the systems. 

It was so comfortable sitting on the floor working on the controls of whatever the hell this place actually was. Pulling out his phone Rip started playing one of his playlists which relaxed him even more.

He barely noticed Cisco dropping off a large cup of coffee along with some pastries, or the tea and sandwiches that came later although he did drink and eat them all.

Rip jumped when his phone buzzed reminding him to call Jonas over lunch, he didn’t like not having lunch with his son but it was currently necessary. Jonas had pouted quite a bit at the change of routine, he liked his routine a lot but understood that Rip would only be doing this for a short time.

Finishing his conversation with his son, Rip stood up and stretched his back. He tilted his head slightly to loosen his neck and suddenly spotted wires hidden at the back that were completely burnt out.

“That’s it,” Rip breathed, “That’s the problem. I need replacement parts.”

 

“How is he doing?” Joe asked when Cisco walked in to the lab.

Cisco nodded, “I think he’s doing okay. I barely got an acknowledgement, but he seems to know what he’s doing now.”

Joe nodded as well.

“Hey,” Cisco said softly, “We’re going to find Wally. Rip is fixing Gideon, and once he has her up and running she will be able to guide Jax through the rest of the repairs.”

“Good.”

Cisco clapped his arm comfortingly, “After this I’m going to offer to remove his memories again. And ask Gideon how to do the same to Jax.”

“I can’t fix it,” Rip’s voice came suddenly making them both turn to find him walking into the cortex.

“What?” Joe asked.

The former time traveller held up his hands to calm the other man explaining further, “Not without replacing certain parts of the system. I can’t fix what’s there, they’re completely fried and there is nothing I can salvage.”

Cisco grimaced in thought, they couldn’t let Rip see any more of the ship than they already had. What he knew was too much already and if he remembered much more then they wouldn’t be able to remove his memories again.

“Give me a list of everything you need and I’ll see what I can do,” Cisco assured him.

Rip nodded, handing him a sheet of paper he had ready, “I’ll get back to what I can fix.”

Cisco took the paper, watching Rip leave before he turned back to Joe, “I will get this to Jax and have him scavenge what Rip needs from the rest of the ship. If I’m right then once Gideon is up and running she can fabricate whatever we use.”

*********************************************

“Are you not sleeping again?” Katrina demanded when she caught up with Rip as he was heading to work the next morning after dropping Jonas off at her apartment, Ali was taking him to day-care.

Rip shrugged, “It’s different this time.”

“Michael…”

“Katrina, the project I’m working on is quite…” he sighed, “It’s complex. I’ll be fine once I’ve finished it.”

She stared at him thoughtfully for several moments before nodding, “If you’re sure.”

Rip nodded before lying, “Everything is fine. I promise.”

“Okay,” Katrina patted his arm, “Don’t worry about Jonas, we’ll look after him and he will go to bed at a reasonable time, despite Ali’s teasing.”

Despite himself Rip chuckled, “I know. In some ways you two are stricter than I am.”

Katrina smiled, “I’ll see you later.”

Rip sighed in relief as she started off on a jog the opposite way to where his car was parked. He wanted to tell the girls about everything, about the message from the man who was supposedly him but he knew he couldn’t. It made no sense to him so knew there was no way he could explain it to them.

Reaching Star Labs Rip headed up the ramp to start working. Finding a box sitting waiting for him with the components he needed to finish the repairs, Rip hoped this meant this would be his last day here.

 

“How’s it coming?” Cisco’s voice made Rip look up from beneath the console.

“Almost there,” Rip told him, “I have a few more connections to make and it will be fixed…I hope.”

Surprise covered the younger man’s face, “Really?”

Rip nodded, “Assuming I’m right then yes.”

“Good,” Cisco nodded, “Alright I’ll hang around while you finish and, as soon as we know this is fixed, you’re done.”

“Give me ten more minutes,” Rip told him before disappearing back beneath the console. 

He worked in silence, fixing connections and testing them finally satisfied that everything was back together.

“Alright,” Rip slid back out and stood rolling his shoulders to loosen them, “Here goes.”

Tapping the start up sequence in Rip smiled as the console began to power up. Slowly at first but then everything lit up and he let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s great,” Cisco stated quickly, “You need to go now. I’ll meet you in the lab.”

Understanding the younger man needed him to leave to ensure he didn’t see anything else Rip started down the ramp but stopped suddenly at the voice coming from behind him.

“Mr Ramon,” a woman said, “It is good to see you.”

Turning back Rip stared at the large blue hologrammatic head floating above the console he had been fixing. His feet started moving without thought as he moved closer to her, a need to talk to her filling him.

“Gideon.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Gideon.”

Rip moved towards her, barely noticing Cisco standing there grimacing, remembering the words the man on the message had said.

_I chose to leave everything behind, including someone I cared for a great deal, to keep Jonas safe._

And he knew that she was who he’d left behind.

“Gideon,” he said again reaching the console, his hands drifting along it in a soft caress, “I knew this place was comfortable, I knew exactly what I was doing when I was fixing you and now I know why.”

“Captain?” she asked, annoyance filling her voice she demanded, “Mr Ramon, why is he here?”

Cisco grimaced, “He was our only chance to fix you. I tried, Jax tried but we needed Rip Hunter.”

“Gideon, I’m standing right here,” Rip stated slightly annoyed, “You can talk to me you know.”

“You should not be here,” Gideon reminded him, “Allow Mr Ramon to remove your memories once more so you can return to the life we made for you.”

Rip frowned, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance, “Not until I’ve finished repairs.”

“Michael,” Cisco said softly, “If you stay we won’t be able to remove your memories again. We might already be past the point of no return. And that was the point of you coming here in the first place.”

Letting out a soft breath Rip shook his head, “I know but what about the people who are missing? You’re saying that you want me to walk away and not help them? What about Detective West’s son? What about Wally?”

Rip paused for a moment as he realised that he’d never been told the boy’s name.

“Your priority must be Jonas,” Gideon argued.

“And it is,” Rip retorted, “But how can I look him in the eye knowing that I left people to die when I could have helped? And do not say I won’t remember,” he pre-empted her response, “Because part of me will always know.”

“My removal of your memories will be complete,” Gideon reminded him.

Rip shook his head, “Really? Because I called my dog Gideon.”

Silence filled the room for several minutes before Gideon spoke again, “And I am honoured by that.”

Rip let out a quick laugh before becoming serious again, “Gideon, Cisco, I am not going to let these people die if I can do something about it. I know I didn’t react very well when I found the message but I’m here now. So, can we get to work?”

“I’ll call Jax,” Cisco stated.

 

Gideon waited until Cisco had left the bridge leaving her alone with her Captain for the first time in what felt like forever. She had missed him, missed his presence, his energy and how he made her feel because it was only with him that she actually did.

“How are you, Rip?” Gideon asked softly.

Rip smiled, “We’re doing well, Gideon. I have a job I enjoy, I have good friends. Jonas is healthy and happy looking forward to going to school soon. I’m content in my life here.”

“Which is why you should return to it, Rip,” Gideon reminded him, “You are putting Jonas in danger by allowing anyone connected to the Legends know you are alive. Even if it is Mr Jefferson.”

He stroked the console once more, “I can’t. I can’t in good conscious abandon Sara and the team if I can do something.”

She almost reminded him they had abandoned him but didn’t because she knew his reply.

“I am unable to access where they are, Rip,” Gideon advised, “I do not know why.”

Rip frowned in thought soothing, “Don’t worry. We’ll find them.”

“I have missed you,” Gideon confessed, “Mr Ramon tells me what he can when we are in contact with Star Labs but it is not enough. It is not the same as having you with me or having Jonas onboard.”

Pulling out his phone Rip attached it to her systems so she could access it, “I missed you too. I don’t know if this will help but there are plenty of pictures and video clips of Jonas for you to see on the phone.”

He waited as Gideon went through each, several times smiling as he could feel the small vibrations of happiness.

“Once you have finished repairs, you will return to him,” Gideon stated.

Rip nodded, “I will.”

*********************************************

Cisco grabbed one of the coffees Joe had picked up before heading back into the Waverider and back to work. Rip’s memories appeared to be back almost completely, or they were at least regarding the ship and Gideon.

He wondered how Gideon planned on removing his memories again when the ship was fixed.

“Okay,” Rip yelled, “Turn it off.”

Jax sighed from his spot at the pilot’s seat, “Still not working.”

Rip sighed, “No. Gideon what the hell were the team doing to my ship?”

“In what way, Captain?” Gideon asked.

“The Waverider’s not had a proper maintenance done in months,” Rip replied, “At the very least.”

Cisco grimaced at the annoyance in the older man’s voice.

“Who is caring for you, Gideon?” Rip demanded sharply, “Tell me.”

“Dr Palmer and Miss Tomaz share responsibility,” Gideon replied. 

Cisco saw the same look of horror cross both Jax and Rip’s faces at this news.

“Ray and Zari?” Jax demanded, “Neither of them know how to fix the ship properly.”

“They are the only ones left within the team with any possible notion however,” Gideon reminded them. “Although on occasion the Time Bureau are allowed on board to perform some maintenance.”

Cisco saw guilt pass over both faces at her response.

“Once we save them,” Jax spoke up, “I’ll stick around and make sure the ship is in top condition before the team go back out again.”

“If we ever get her fixed,” Rip sighed.

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Rip asked leaning against the wall of Star Labs just outside the Waverider.

“Don’t worry, Michael,” Katrina said, “He’ll be fine with us. We’ll stay in your apartment, so he is in his own bed if you prefer.”

Rip nodded, “Yes, that would be great. The book we’re reading is on top of the bookshelf, just one chapter though no matter how much he asks for another.”

“I know,” Katrina chuckled, “Make sure you get some sleep yourself, Michael. I know whatever you’re working on is important but so is your health.”

He winced, “I know.”

“I do not want to be called to the hospital again,” she told him sharply.

“I promise you I will get some sleep,” Rip replied, warmed by her concern, “There is someone here who will make sure of that. Trust me. Let me talk to Jonas.”

“Sure,” Katrina replied.

He heard her call to his son and the quick conversation between them before the happy voice came on, “Hi Daddy.”

“Hey,” Rip breathed smiling, he remembered that he’d lost his son once before and just hearing his voice made Rip feel better, “Are you okay staying with Katrina and Ali tonight while I work?”

Jonas let out a long sigh, “Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s my boy,” Rip said proudly, “Now I will call before you go to sleep, Katrina or Ali will read you your story tonight and I will see you tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” Rip told him, “Be a good boy for Katrina and Ali. Give Katrina the phone back while you go and play. I love you.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Jonas replied.

Rip listened as Jonas passed the phone back to Katrina.

“He’s fine,” Katrina assured him, “Ali has taken Gideon out for her walk so you don’t have to worry about either of them.”

“I’ll call before Jonas has to go to bed,” Rip promised.

 

Rip sat in the parlour waiting.

“This is something I never expected to see ever again,” the familiar voice came from behind him making Rip smile.

Standing he turned to greet Gideon who was waiting with a warm smile covering her face. Without a word Rip wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as Gideon hugged him tightly.

Pulling back Rip looked into her eyes, “I have missed you.”

“No more than I missed you, Rip,” she replied, stepping into him again her arms sliding around his waist as she rested her head against him again holding on tightly.

Sliding his hand up and down her back Rip murmured, “You’re not annoyed I called my dog Gideon?”

A soft giggle came from her, “Actually flattered. I’ve seen your puppy she is adorable.”

“I told you that you would stay with me always,” Rip replied.

They stayed in their embrace for several minutes finally parting and taking a seat on the couch that had appeared in the parlour for them.

“Are they treating you properly?” Rip asked concerned, holding onto Gideon’s hand.

She shrugged, “No different than how they always did.”

“All this time onboard and they still don’t understand how special you are,” Rip sighed in annoyance, “I’m sorry.”

“I believe I told you before that you never have to apologise for choosing Jonas,” Gideon smiled at him.

“I’m not sorry I chose Jonas,” Rip told her, “I’m sorry that I couldn’t find a way to bring you with us.”

Gideon shook her head sadly, “This form exists solely here in my matrix,” she reminded him, “It is only possible to be with you like this in your dreams, my dear Captain.”

Rip sighed, “Not a Captain anymore.”

“Always my Captain,” Gideon reminded him forcefully, “You know that. Miss Lance leads the team but you will always be my Captain. We are forever linked, Rip. Miss Lance will never have that connection with me.”

Closing his eyes Rip rested his forehead against hers, “I still wish I could have found a way to keep us together.”

Placing her hands on his cheeks again Gideon smiled, “I keep you here with me at all times, Rip. I hold onto you when they annoy me too much and you kept me in the form of a puppy.”

 

Opening his eyes Rip sighed looking around the room unsure where he was for a moment. 

“Gideon?”

“I’m here, Captain,” Gideon replied before advising, “You are onboard the Waverider. Mr Ramon has brought breakfast which I expect you to eat before you get back to work.”

Rip chuckled to himself.

“Have I amused you, Rip?” Gideon demanded.

“It’s just nice to hear you nag me again, Gideon,” Rip replied sitting up, “Are the showers working yet?”

“As long as it is quick,” Gideon replied, “And you don’t expect it to be warm for half the time.”

Rip shrugged, “Well I’ve had worse. Let Cisco know I’ll be up in about ten minutes.”

After having a, very, quick shower Rip dressed before heading up to the bridge finding Cisco already sitting with Gideon going over what still needed to be looked at.

“Good morning,” Rip greeted when Cisco looked up.

“Morning,” Cisco replied, “Tea and food for you.”

Rip grabbed the cup and took a long drink, “Excellent, thank you. Where is Jax?”

“He’s on his way,” Cisco told him, “I’m trying to find a way to locate the crew so that once we get the ship ready to fly we’ll be able to rescue them.”

Rip nodded in agreement.

“I’m still not sure why the ship returned here,” Cisco told him, “I guess it was luck.”

“Nope,” Rip replied, taking another drink, “She came here because I am. Gideon’s protocol in event of the systems being damaged so badly that without assistance there was no way to help her Captain was to return to the Vanishing Point for repairs. Since it no longer exists she came to the place where the one person who could help was.”

Cisco frowned, “But she knew you didn’t have your memories.”

Rip’s hand gently stroked the console, “It wasn’t a conscious decision, Cisco. Gideon’s connection to me brought her here. She came home for help.”


	10. Chapter 10

“And then Gideon jumped onto the couch making Trina spill her drink all over Ali’s legs,” Jonas finished his story with a big grin.

Rip chuckled, “Poor Ali.”

“She pretended to be mad but she thought it was very funny,” Jonas told him, the little boy gave a sigh leaning against him as they sat in an office in Star Labs, “I’ve missed you, Daddy.”

“I know,” Rip sighed, wrapping his arms around his son, “I’ve missed you too these past few days but what I’m doing is very important.”

Jonas grimaced, “I know.”

“Hey,” Rip turned Jonas so he was looking at him, “The reason I am working so hard and long is that there are some people who are missing. And what I’m doing just now will help find them.”

“Will you find them soon?” Jonas asked softly.

Stroking his son’s hair Rip nodded, “We’re almost finished our repairs and things will be back to normal soon.”

“Okay, Daddy,” Jonas hugged him.

Rip held his son for several minutes before pressing a kiss to his hair, “I have to go back to work now. Be good for Ali and Katrina. I promise we will do something fun when I’m finished.”

Rip turned to Katrina who was standing nearby waiting to take Jonas home.

“Thank you for bringing him here,” Rip told her, “I know the past few days…”

“Michael” Katrina stopped him, “You’re trying to help people. Jonas is fine with us. Just make sure you take some time to rest yourself.”

“I will,” Rip promised, giving his son one last hug before placing him on the ground where Katrina took his hand. Jonas turned and waved at Rip as Katrina led him out the lab.

“I like her, Rip,” Gideon’s voice came in his ear, “Ensuring your health and caring for Jonas. You must trust her a great deal.”

Rip smiled as he started back to the ship, “I do. I am so lucky that the apartment Cisco found for us came with Katrina and Ali as our neighbours. They help me with Jonas, give me people to talk to and introduced me to a group who have become my friends.”

“You care for them?” Gideon asked softly.

Rip nodded, “They’re my family here.”

“Then I am grateful that you met them.”

 

The engines started then the entire bridge lit up fully to the cries of joy and relief from the occupants.

“Gideon,” Rip called, “Status report?”

“The ship is now at one hundred percentage efficiency,” Gideon replied pride in her voice at the product of all their hard work.

Rip turned to Jax and Cisco, both looked as exhausted as he felt but they had finally fixed the Waverider and could now start planning to rescue the Legends. He hated how sad the thought of rescuing them made him but this meant he would soon have to say goodbye to Gideon once again.

“Okay,” Rip took a breath, “You should both go and get something to eat then sleep. I will start Gideon searching for the team. Once we know where they are we can work on a proper rescue plan.”

Cisco sighed, “That sounds like a great idea. I’m calling for pizza. Jax, you want some?”

“Sounds fantastic,” Jax said, “Rip?”

“No but thank you,” he replied, “I have some…personal matters to take care of. I’ll have Gideon make me something to eat.”

Pushing his hand through his hair Cisco nodded, “We’ll see you in the morning. We better check if Caitlin is still here,” he said as he led Jax off the bridge, “She’ll never forgive us if we order pizza without her.”

 

Rip waited for them to leave. He had ensured he kept Jonas’ existence a secret from Jax and avoided answering any questions the younger man had about how Rip was still alive and why he was living in Central City.

Pulling out his phone he was about to dial when he stopped remembering it was connected to the Waverider now, “Call Katrina for me please, Gideon.”

“Of course,” she replied sweetly.

Rip took a seat in the pilot’s chair waiting as the line connected listening to the ringing while he waited for it to be answered.

“Michael,” Katrina greeted him, “Just in time. Jonas is about to go to sleep.”

Smiling Rip leaned back, “Let me talk to him.”

“Daddy,” the happy voice came over the speakers.

“Hey,” Rip replied glad to hear his son’s voice, “I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner but I have some good news. I’m almost finished here.”

“Does that mean you’ll be home soon?” Jonas asked hopefully.

Rip let out a long breath knowing he could possibly be lying to his son, “It does. Any idea what you want to do for our fun day together?”

“I want to go to the zoo,” Jonas told him decisively, “And see the lions and monkeys and tigers.”

Rip laughed, “That sounds like a great idea. That will be so much fun. We’ll do that.”

Jonas cheered and Rip could hear Katrina’s chuckle in the background.

“It’s time for you to go to bed,” Rip told his son, “I will talk to you tomorrow and I’ll see you soon, I promise.”

“Goodnight, Daddy,” Jonas said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Gideon watched her Captain as he fabricated himself some food and a mug of tea. She watched while he ate in silence, sadness radiating from him. She watched him clean up after himself before heading to his room. 

When he lay down to sleep Gideon slid into his dreams, laying beside him entwining her fingers with his.

“This is unusual,” Rip murmured, “Every other time you’ve come to me on the bridge, in the parlour or the engine room but tonight you’ve joined me here?”

Gideon gave him a smile, “This is your last night with me. I do not want to pretend to do anything other than just be with you.”

“It’s nice to have you here,” he smiled softly at her before confessing, “I don’t want to leave you.”

Gideon cuddled close to him, “I know, Rip but you must.”

Rip wrapped his arms around her, “It’ll be so hard to leave you again once we’ve rescued the Legends.”

Gideon moved away from him staring horrified, “No.”

Rip frowned, “Gideon.”

“You are not going on the rescue mission,” she told him sharply, standing she began to pace, “Why would you do something so stupid?”

Reaching out Rip caught her hand, “Because the last time whatever happened left you in a condition so bad that I had to be pulled in to fix you. I won’t let that happen again.”

“Rip…”

He stood directly in her path and rested his hand on her cheek, “If I was sure that you would be safe then I would let Barry, Cisco and their team go after the Legends. But I will not let you go after them if the possibility of you being damaged that bad again still exists.”

Gideon wrapped her arms around his neck, “What about Jonas? What if something happens to you during the rescue?”

“After I was in hospital,” Rip explained, “Once my memories were sorted, I spent some time thinking about what would happen to Jonas if something ever did happen to me.”

Gideon stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

“If anything happens to me then Katrina and Ali will become his legal guardians,” Rip told her softly, “They’re the only ones I trust. After you of course.”

Hugging him tighter Gideon whispered, “The zoo does a special experience package where you and Jonas can spend the day with the keepers. Would you like me to book it for this weekend?”

With a soft sigh Rip slid his hand into her hair before he whispered back, “That would be wonderful.”

*********************************************

“Gideon,” Rip asked, “Have you managed to restore any of the data on the mission the team were on?” He frowned swapping a look with Cisco at the silence before he said, “If you can’t we’ll find some other way to track the team.”

“Pulling up the information you require,” Gideon told him.

Rip grimaced when he read over the information, “An aberration in 1525. It seems straight forward enough.”

“How can you tell?” Cisco asked.

“Because history was put back in place,” Jax answered, “So whatever happened to the team happened after the mission ended.”

Rip nodded, “Precisely. Gideon, where did the team go after the mission?”

“We returned to the temporal zone,” she replied, “For something to eat and to relax after the mission.”

“Then what happened?” Jax asked.

Annoyance filled Gideon’s voice, “I have no further records. Other than an energy signal. Please refer to the screen.”

“Oh no,” Rip breathed as he looked at the information in front of him, “I should have known.”

Cisco grimaced, “Know what?”

Rip pushed a hand through his hair as he began to pace, “It’s a weapon. One which can neutralise an AI long enough for a ship to be boarded. It would be used by Bounty Hunters to take over a ship where the Captain had disobeyed an order.”

“Why did they never use it on us?” Jax asked.

Rip shrugged, “They knew it was pointless to try since I knew how to neutralise its effect on Gideon because I created it.”

“You created it?” disbelief filled Jax’s voice.

Shaking his head Rip frowned at him, “Who do you think made all the equipment the Time Bureau use?” taking a long drink of the water sitting beside him Rip sighed, “It was a long time ago I was trying to stop a Time Pirate who was trying to start a plague early. The only way for me to stop the release of the disease was to disable the AI. I only made one device but…”

“But?” Cisco and Jax demanded.

Rip shrugged, “I uploaded the schematics to the Time Masters. It means that the information was out there. This is my fault.”

“No, Captain,” Gideon replied as Cisco and Jax nodded their agreement, “There was no way you could have known.”

Rip took his seat and dropped his head into his hands, “We have no way to know where they are.”

“And you don’t know a way to track them?” Cisco asked.

“I can’t think of one,” Jax sighed.

Rip’s head came up, “They used the weapon.”

“What?” the other two men asked in unison.

“They used a weapon on a ship it could never be used on if I were here,” Rip smiled, “A weapon I know the energy signature for because I made it. Gideon,” he called bouncing over to her control console tapping in some information, “Scan for this signature.”

“All instances found are now on the screen,” Gideon replied.

“Eliminate all that do not have the Waverider’s signature,” Rip reminded her, “Which leaves…”

Pride filled Gideon’s voice as she confirmed, “The Luminous City 2619.”

“We have a time and a location,” Rip said, “It’s time to get the rest of your team together, Cisco.”


	11. Chapter 11

Rip took a drink when he’d finished going over the plan they had for rescuing the Legends. Once they located them properly then he would be able to make a more detailed one. They were meeting onboard the ship in two hours to start the rescue. This allowed everyone to pull together anything they needed for the mission but also gave Rip some time for some personal business he had to take care of.

“I’m assuming your memories have returned fully,” Cisco noted, arms folded across his chest and a thoughtful look on his face.

Rip nodded.

“Damn,” Cisco sighed, “I’m sorry, Rip. I tried my best not to let that happen.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Cisco,” he assured the younger man, “There was no other way to fix Gideon.”

Cisco grimaced, “I just know it isn’t going to be easy for you to return to your life here with all your memories. The point of removing them was to allow you to hide with Jonas.”

“It will be fine,” Rip assured him, “Once we’re finished here Gideon will remove them again.”

“Hold on,” Cisco frowned, “But you said…”

“I lied,” Rip replied with a shrug before explaining, “I thought it better that my message be as persuasive as possible so I would choose to have you remove my memories rather than allowing them to surface fully.”

“Why?”

Rip shook his head sadly, “Because I didn’t want to remember losing Jonas and saying goodbye to Gideon. I didn’t want to feel that pain again even knowing it would be removed once more.”

Understanding Cisco nodded, “Makes sense.”

“Cisco,” Rip said before the younger man could leave, “I haven’t had a chance to say thank you for everything you’ve done. Finding me a job, a home, ensuring we were hidden and Gideon told me that you’ve watched out for us keeping her up to date on how we were. I appreciate it more than I can tell you.”

Shrugging Cisco replied, “Not a problem. I’ll see you in two hours ready to go.”

Rip watched Cisco leave, he needed to see Jonas before he left but he had someone to talk to first.

“Detective West,” he found the other man in the cortex talking with his eldest daughter, “Could I have a moment of your time?”

Joe West nodded, “Of course.”

“I’ll give you some privacy,” Iris said, giving Rip a quick smile before she left them alone.

“What can I do for you, Michael? Or do you prefer Rip?” West asked

“Either is fine for the moment,” Rip replied before swiftly moving onto why he’d come to talk to the other man, “If something happens to me while I am on this mission then Katrina and Ali will become my son’s legal guardians.”

“Okay,” West nodded.

“If that happens then I am asking you to tell them everything,” Rip told him, “I need them to know why I couldn’t come back. I want them to be able to explain to Jonas when he’s old enough to understand.”

West nodded once more, “I will,” offering Rip his hand he added when Rip took it, “But I expect you back with everyone else.”

 

Rip caught his son when Jonas ran over to him when he walked into the day-care room.

“You’re here,” the little boy cried excited, it had been days since Rip had been able to have lunch with his son.

“I am,” Rip hugged him tightly, “But instead of the cafeteria because we haven’t had lunch together for a few days I thought we could go to the café.”

“Can I get ice-cream?” Jonas asked hopefully.

Chuckling Rip kissed his son’s hair, “If you eat up all your lunch then yes.”

Jonas cheered and hugged him again, taking Rip’s hand when he was put down they started towards the café not far from Mercury Labs. Rip took Jonas to the family run establishment every so often as a treat. They did mini pizzas and mini burgers, which Jonas loved, they also did kid-sized ice-cream sundaes. These were an additional treat if Jonas had been extra good or, in this case, Rip was about to risk his life to save people he was hiding from and wanted his son to have a good possible last memory of him.

Eating lunch with his son Rip listened to Jonas tell him all about everything he’d done since they were together last. He smiled slightly to himself proud how happy his little boy was, that he had done well caring for Jonas on his own and hoped that this wasn’t going to be the last happy memory Jonas had with him.

*********************************************

“It is good to have you in your rightful place once again, Captain Hunter,” Gideon stated, gentle vibrations going through the controls when Rip touched them.

Rip nodded, “It is good to be here. Neither of us can get used to it though.”

“I know, Rip,” she replied softly, “But I can be grateful for your presence here and now.”

He smiled at her response turning when his ‘crew’ arrived on board.

“Mr Ramon, Dr Snow, Mr Allen, Jax,” Rip greeted them, “Please take a seat so we can leave.”

“Just so you know,” Jax spoke up as he settled into his seat, “Travelling through time does have temporary side-effects. He tends to forget the warning until after it happens.”

Rip gave a slight shrug before adding, “It is possible that you shall not be affected, Mr Allen.”

“You know you can use our names too,” Cisco noted.

Rip glanced over at him, “I will try.”

Barry chuckled slightly, “We’re ready when you are, Captain Hunter.”

“Okay, Gideon it’s time to go,” Rip started the engines, “Begin scans as soon as we reach our destination.”

“Yes, Captain Hunter,” Gideon replied.

Turning back to his passengers Rip nodded, “Hold on.”

With practiced ease Rip lifted the Waverider into the air and flew her into the temporal zone. Despite how long it had been since he’d flown the Waverider, the instinct was there and Rip felt that joy there always was when he piloted his ship. He had missed her so much, hated all the time he’d been parted from her during the years he spent building the Bureau and then by allowing the Legends to ‘steal’ her. Missed her even with no memory of her.

“I believe I have located the crew, Captain Hunter,” Gideon told him when they entered orbit, “They are beneath the Luminous City.”

Before Rip could say anything he heard one of his guests being sick, “Dr Snow?”

Caitlin held up her hand letting him know she was alright as Barry rubbed her back. Rip frowned at the way Cisco was waving a hand in front of his eyes.

“Is anybody else blind?” Cisco called.

Rip rested his hand on Cisco’s shoulder, “It will wear off quickly,” he told the younger man before he moved to Gideon’s console, “Show me what you have, Gideon.”

The cities schematics appeared on the screen before him just as Jax arrived at his side.

“What is the Luminous City?” Jax asked.

Rip sighed, “It’s not as pretty as it sounds. The luminosity of the title comes from a moss that grows over the buildings. It is one of the five cities left on the planet at this time. It is big and dirty with a lot of homeless people.”

“Captain,” Gideon spoke up, “I believe I have located the Legends.”

Rip frowned slightly, “Already? That was a lot faster than I anticipated.”

“Dr Palmer wears an activation sensor for the ATOM suit within his watch,” Gideon advised, “I have used the energy signature from that to locate him at least.”

Rip nodded, “Okay,” he breathed, “Gideon, rescan the area and check for any signatures that do not belong in this time period.”

“I have done this already, Captain,” she reminded him, annoyance in her voice.

He tapped a few instructions into the computer, “Try using this.”

“There is a ship berthed not far from where the team are being held,” Gideon told him before asking, “Why did you not give me this information until now?”

Rip tilted his head slightly amused, “Because I needed to check if the people who have the team are who I think they are.”

“Who do you think they are?” Jax demanded, as Barry, Cisco and Caitlin joined them.

“Time Pirates,” Rip explained, “But they have a former Time Master working with them. It’s how they got access to the schematics for the weapon and the cloaking signal they are using to hide. Another of my designs.”

Jax grimaced, “Do you know which former Time Master?”

“Not a clue,” Rip replied before shrugging, “I guess that makes this more fun.”

Caitlin gave a small frown, “You think this is fun?”

Rip shrugged again, “It’s a matter of perspective. Gideon, have the med-bay ready for the crew just in case.”

“Of course, Captain Hunter,” she replied.

He opened a file, “Gideon, hack their system. This is what I expect you to find. You know what to do.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Rip smiled at her before he turned to the four people standing there waiting, “Alright, let’s go. We’ll take the Jumpship. I’ll explain what to do on the way.”

“Be careful,” Gideon told him.

Sliding his hand across the console in a gentle caress he smiled, “I promise.”

 

Sara felt the bonds biting into her wrists as she twisted round to check on Ray and Zari. Both were still unconscious from the attack on the Waverider. Wally was secured to the other wall beside Nate, both appeared to have what she deduced was a power dampener around their necks. John was gagged tied up at Sara’s side while Mick was restrained by both his wrists and feet.

“The infamous Legends,” a man sneered from the shadows, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.”

Shifting slightly Sara glared at the figure, “Trust me, the pleasure is yours.”

“Where is the Captain of the Waverider?” he demanded.

“That would be me,” Sara snarled at him, “And when I get free I will let you know exactly how I feel about you attacking my crew.”

Their captor let out a laugh, “You may lead this group of misfits but you’re not the Captain of the Waverider. If you were then you would have had known about the weapon I used. You are not the Time Master.”

Realisation hit Sara, “You’re looking for Rip.”

“Precisely,” the man replied, “So now we have that established, where is Rip Hunter?”

Sara glared at him, “Rip is dead.”

“That is a pity,” he mused, “Because you are of no use to me now. You see Rip Hunter could give me access to what I need from the Waverider.”

Sara remained silent working on the bonds that held her to the wall.

“And if you think you can,” their captor laughed stepping further into the cell, followed by three other men and two women all armed, “Tell me why did the AI leave you to your fate? The reset I used would previously return her to the Vanishing Point, with that gone it is logical the AI would seek out her Captain. And she left you. Do you still think you’re the Captain of the Waverider?” 

“Actually,” a familiar and unexpected voice came from behind the man, “That would be me.”

Sara stared in amazement at the man who stood there, gun in hand, dressed the same as he had been the day they met and cold as ice as he stared at the man who had taken them captive.

“Rip?”


	12. Chapter 12

Rip stood staring at the man who had abducted his former team and hurt Gideon. A former colleague who had abandoned his oath to protect the timeline and instead was associating with pirates trying to damage it instead.

“Alban Tremaine,” Rip stated coldly, “I thought you were dead.”

Tremaine’s eyes narrowed as he sneered, “They told me the same about you.”

Rip shrugged, “Rumours etcetera.”

“I can arrange for you to die properly,” Tremaine told him, “And if you’re here so is the Waverider, meaning I get what I want.”

“Yes, the Waverider is here but you’re getting nowhere near her,” Rip said before asking, “What was your end game? You know the reputation of the people you have in this room. Did you really think they would let you get away with this?”

Tremaine laughed again, “Do they look as though they can do anything to me?”

“They have a tendency to surprise you,” Rip replied.

“And I suppose you’re going to stop me,” Tremaine mocked, “On your own.”

“Of course not,” Rip smiled slightly, “I brought some other friends.”

Rip watched Tremaine’s surprised face when the Flash zipped past him while Vibe appeared behind him with Jax and Killer Frost.

“No,” Tremaine snarled, “No.”

Within seconds the Pirates were all unconscious, the Legends were freed and Tremaine was standing alone. 

“Cisco, get everyone back to the ship,” Rip ordered, “Gideon, recall the Jumpship.”

Nodding Cisco opened a breach and herded everyone through it. He turned back to Rip.

“Two minutes,” Rip stated.

Cisco nodded and closed the breach leaving Rip alone with his former colleague. Rip pulled a knife from his belt, stopping the man moving by pressing the blade to his neck, “You crossed a line, Tremaine.”

“Grabbing the idiots?” the other man asked, swallowing nervously as Rip pushed the blade into his skin a small drop of blood sliding down his neck.

Rip shook his head, “Going after my ship, attacking my AI. Trust me when I say Gideon is not happy about it.”

Panic covered the other man’s face as he realised exactly what Rip meant, “You wouldn’t?”

“I would. I have,” Rip replied with a smirk, “And Gideon…oh she is pissed, she is more than happy to leave you stranded here.”

Tremaine glared at him.

“Trust me she is kinder than I am,” Rip told him, “I would have put you on the ship when it blew.”

The light from the breach opening made Rip turn slightly, Tremaine grabbed his arm jerking the knife away before swinging at Rip. The fist striking his face threw Rip against the wall, he ducked from the next blow throwing a punch of his own. Tremaine cried out when Rip’s fist struck his kidney before Rip threw his elbow up slamming it into the other man’s face. Tremaine staggered back blood streaming from his nose.

Without a glance back, Rip strode through the breach onto the Waverider’s bridge the breach closing behind him. Giving a sigh of relief Rip leaned against Gideon’s console.

“The pirates’ timeship is now destroyed, Captain Hunter,” she told him, “I suggest you head to the med-bay so I can check your injuries.”

“Much as they are, I will,” Rip sighed, acquiescing to her concerns.

Turning to leave the bridge he found himself facing Sara who was glaring waiting for an explanation.

“Later,” Rip told her and, before she could say a word, headed off the bridge towards the med-bay.

 

Sara stared after the man she had thought dead until five minutes ago as he left the bridge. She turned in frustration, her eyes falling on the three members of Team Flash, Mick and Jax.

“Do one of you want to tell me what’s going on?” she demanded. 

Silence met her.

“Gideon?” Sara demanded, “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“Once I have confirmed the crew’s health,” Gideon replied, completely ignoring the question, “We shall return to the present to allow Mr Allen and his team to return to their lives.”

Sara folded her arms annoyed, “That wasn’t what I asked, Gideon. How is Rip alive? How is he here?”

“Once I have confirmed the crew’s health,” Gideon repeated, “We shall return to the present to allow Mr Allen and his team to return to their lives.”

Mick chuckled, “I need a beer.”

Sara frowned as he walked off the bridge.

“Captain Lance,” Gideon spoke up, “Please report to the med-bay so I can confirm your health.”

Shaking her head annoyed that she was not getting answers Sara headed off the bridge.

*********************************************

Rip sat working on the memory alterations for the crew to ensure they didn’t remember his survival or help to save them. Gideon was still healing the injured members of team before they returned to the proper time and he would have to forget about her once more.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Mick Rory asked sharply.

Rip sighed looking up at the other man, “Gideon was incapacitated and neither Cisco nor Jax could repair her. They brought me in, tried their best to stop my memories resurfacing but it didn’t work. I thought I would help before I let Gideon remove them again.”

“Blondie is demanding answers,” Mick told him, leaning against the nearby wall as he took a drink from the bottle of beer he had.

“Sara can demand all she wants,” Rip replied unconcerned, “Gideon isn’t going to give her any and as soon as we’re sure everyone is healthy we’ll redo the memory wipe.”

Mick nodded, taking a drink, “How’s the kid?”

“Jonas is doing well,” Rip smiled at the thought of his son, “I also have a dog now. Called Gideon.”

Mick looked at him for several moments before he began to laugh.

 

“You’re alive,” Sara noted, her arms folded across her chest, “You can imagine how surprised I am to see you.”

Rip shrugged, “I used the Time Courier when the core exploded. It spat me out a few months later.”

“Where?”

“I also just saved your life,” Rip ignored her question.

Sara grimaced annoyed she was still not being given answers, “How did you get back on board my ship.”

“My ship, Sara,” Rip reminded her sharply, “Just like Gideon is mine. I let you use the Waverider but trust me if I wanted her back I would take her.”

“Why don’t you?” Sara challenged.

Rip stood, his hand resting against the wall, “Because I have other responsibilities that I can’t ignore.”

“So, what you’re saying is you abandoned Gideon?” Sara smirked slightly, “Again.”

“Captain Lance…” Gideon started.

“It’s alright, Gideon,” Rip soothed before he turned back to Sara, “I never abandoned Gideon.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “After we stopped Thawne you left the ship, made your Bureau and when you got her back made the Waverider a training simulator. She was off when we took her.”

“I left because I knew I wasn’t in the right frame of mind to be doing any kind of missions after what Thawne did to me,” Rip threw back at her, “You and the team were stuck by the anachronisms you made so I created the Bureau to ensure there was a way to fix them. And wasn’t it lucky the Waverider was sitting somewhere that you could easily access with a pass that worked even after being stolen? With Gideon sitting ready to leave.”

Sara frowned.

“The Waverider and Gideon will always belong to me, Sara,” Rip told her softly, “I allow you to remain onboard.”

 

Rip stepped into the room where Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Mick and Wally were waiting for him.

“It’s good to see you, Rip,” Wally greeted him, hugging him quickly, “Especially with you knowing who I am now.”

Rip chuckled, “It’s good to see you too, Wally and unfortunately it won’t be for long,” he paused taking a quick breath, “Gideon, are you ready?”

“Yes, Captain Hunter,” she replied, “The remaining members of the Legends are all currently together on the bridge discussing your return.”

Rip nodded, “That’s helpful. Hit them with the gas and ready the brig.”

“Done,” Gideon told him.

Rip turned to the others, “I have programmed the information the team will remember. Gideon, please give access to all those within the room so they know the story. Barry, Wally, if you could assist Mick to put the others in the brig so that Gideon can keep them unconscious until I’m gone”

Both nodded and zipped away, Mick rolled his eyes and followed on.

Rip let out a soft sigh, it was time to leave again.

*********************************************

“Are you going to talk to me?”

Rip looked at the woman sitting on the chair staring at the picture of Miranda and Jonas on the desk waiting for her to say something. When no answer came Rip sat at her side.

“Gideon…”

Without a word, she turned and wrapped her arms around him holding onto him tightly, “I thought I could do this again, Rip. I thought it wouldn’t hurt so much the second time.”

Rip sighed, “I know.”

Gideon’s arms tightened, “But Jonas is more important. You have to protect him, and I have to protect you.”

Pulling back slightly, Rip rested his forehead against hers, “You always protect me. From the moment I stepped onboard the Waverider I knew you were there for me no matter what.”

“You are my favourite Captain,” she smiled at him, “The only one who ever saw me as more than just an AI, more than a source of information.”

Stroking her cheek Rip sighed, “Because you are.”

“I have enjoyed the past few days so much,” Gideon whispered, “Being with you once more.”

Rip nodded, “So have I. But I have to go, Gideon. I have to return to Jonas. I wish things were different, I wish…I wish so many things.”

“Shh,” Gideon soothed, “I know. If I were human I would come with you.”

Rip stroked her hair, “If you were human I wouldn’t let you be anywhere else.”

Gideon hugged him again, “My wonderful Captain, it’s time. The Legends memories have been rewritten. I need to remove yours now.”

Taking a deep breath Rip nodded. 

“Close your eyes,” Gideon told him, “When you waken you will be back with Jonas in the life you have made with him.” 

Hugging her one last time Rip gently brushed his lips to hers before he closed his eyes. He felt Gideon’s hands pull him down to her and a gentle kiss on his forehead.

 

“Daddy,” Jonas grinned when Katrina opened the door to him, “You’re here.”

Rip caught his son and gave him a big hug, “And I have finished my project.”

“You did?” Jonas cried in amazement.

“Which means everything will now go back to normal,” Rip promised him.

Jonas hugged him again.

“Well you’re actually here in perfect time,” Katrina said, “We’re heading to Bobby and Hal’s for dinner.”

Rip grimaced slightly, “Whose cooking?”

“Sam and Kelly are bringing the food from Clover,” Katrina assured him, “No chance of food poisoning.”

Hugging Jonas to him Rip nodded, “That sounds just what I need. It’s been a long week and I have missed everyone.”

A bark from his feet made Rip look down and he crouched down scooping the puppy up, she yapped enthusiastically licking Rip’s face.

“Oh, I have missed you too, Gideon,” Rip smiled, pausing when a smile filled with affection floated through his mind.

Katrina pulled his attention back to her when she closed the door, “Ali is meeting us there and I’m driving. Let’s go.”

With his son and puppy in his arms Rip followed Katrina, looking at Jonas he smiled, “This means we’ll be going to the zoo on Saturday,” Rip told him, “And I have a surprise treat for you.”

“What is it, Daddy?” Jonas asked, his eyes alight with excitement.

Rip chuckled as he continued down the stairs behind Katrina before teasing his son, “Now that would be telling.”

 

Cisco piloted the small drone that had been watching over Rip for the past few hours back to Star Labs.

“He’s back with Jonas. His memories of the Waverider, the Legends and you are gone once more,” Cisco reported to Gideon, “What about the team?”

“They believe that you and Mr Jackson were able to fix my systems,” Gideon replied, “And that Mr Allen led the rescue mission. Captain Hunter’s survival is once again a secret.”

Cisco nodded, “That’s good. I promise I will watch over them for you.”

There was a moment of silence before Gideon came back, “Thank you, Mr Ramon I am grateful to you for that.”

“It’s no problem,” Cisco assured her, “I’ve met both versions of Rip Hunter, Gideon. He deserves to have a good life with his son.”

“He does,” Gideon replied, a smile clear in her voice, “Take care of yourself also, Mr Ramon. I shall contact you in a few weeks to check on him.”

With that she cut communication. 

Cisco smiled slightly rewatching Rip reunite with his son again before he headed to join the ‘Welcome Back Wally’ party.


End file.
